Aishiteru
by HiroXK
Summary: Chinatsu and Seyuri have been trained at home since they were both small.But when the council of the Sand Village decides to put them in the new Ninja Academy and be trained by Kankuro and Gaara what will happen?
1. Quarrels and Puppets

Ch.1: Puppets, a Monster and a Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto

"Awww, Granny Chiyo, why do I need to go with you to see the council? They're so old and mean."

The old woman chuckled. Her young apprentice rarely showed signs of rebellion. "Because Chinatsu, you and Saeyuri have been trained at home for far too long now and since we have established a new ninja academy here in the Sunagakure it's a good time for you to get a legalized teacher."

"But grandma, I'm 13. I don't need a teacher. I have you," the young girl repeated.

Chiyo raised an eyebrow and said, "You're still a young kunoichi and not just a young kunoichi you're a puppet master and so it's fitting that you get trained by another puppet master and the council has to approve of me becoming your teacher."

Chinatsu's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of her grandma becoming her teacher. "Oh granny Chiyo I hope they approve of you being my teacher."

Chiyo laughed a bit and said, "Me too Chinatsu but hurry up we don't want to be late for our meeting with the council. And we must obtain young Saeyuri on the way."

Chinatsu rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with her grandmother, but paused in her stride. "Wait a second, Saeyuri? What does her presence have to do with me becoming your student?"

The old woman smiled at her granddaughters growing curiosity. "Well Saeyuri is only a few months younger than you. She also needs a proper teacher, does she not?"

"Oh yes, Saeyuri does need a teacher," Chinatsu agreed as she kept her pace in sync with her grandmother's. "Maybe they'll let you be her teacher too?" She hoped.

The elder chuckled. "Yes. Perhaps, dear."

* * *

While they discussed the meeting, Saeyuri prepared for it as well. She placed a black eye patch with a red "X" over her right eye and brushed some of her long, dirty blond hair over the other. She examined herself in the mirror and took note at how much she hated her eye color. They were crimson, and no matter how many times her best friend, Chi, told her that they were beautiful she would always roll her eyes and told Chi that she hated them. After she was as satisfied with the way she looked as she could be, she headed downstairs and wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw that nobody was home. It was typical for both her father and brother to be away from home since both of them were jounin, but she was glad they weren't there to pester her this particular morning. Saeyuri sat down on the couch and waited for Chi and lady Chiyo to arrive in silence.

As if reading her mind there was a knock at the door only a few minutes later. Saeyuri opened the door and saw her best friend and her grandmother standing there.

"Good morning Sae-kun. Are you ready to go?" Chinatsu asked.

She gave her a weak smile, nodded, and said, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Chiyo smiled and hurried them out of the traditional home. "Quickly now, we don't want to keep the council waiting so no dawdling you two." The two young kunoichi followed the elder.

When they got to the building where the council met Chiyo led Chinatsu and Saeyuri inside. "Thank you for bringing them, lady Chiyo." Chiyo nodded, sat down and motioned Chinatsu and Saeyuri to do the same. "Lady Chiyo we have reviewed your request to enroll both Chinatsu and Saeyuri in the new ninja academy and we approve. However, we cannot allow you to be Chinatsu's teacher," said a member of the council.

Chiyo nodded and glanced at them all. "And why not?" she asked in a slightly cocky manner. "Are you saying an old bag of bones like me is incapable of teaching her?"

"No," another member replied. "We're not saying you're incapable of teaching Chinatsu it's just that you are getting old and we think it would best if someone younger trained the child in the art of puppeteer," he finished.

Chinatsu pulled out a small puppet that she liked to play with and made it dance in the palm of her hand as she listened to the council members and mumbled to herself, _"I'm not a child." _

"And who do you think should train Chinatsu?"

"Well we see it fitting that Kankuro train her. He is a puppet master himself after all." said Baki. "I see. All right then. Kankuro may train Chinatsu. And what of Saeyuri? She also requires a suitable teacher, does she not?" Chiyo asked. There was a sly tone in her voice that only Sae herself caught.

The council members turned to one another whispered to each other, turned back to Chiyo and said, "Well considering the child's um… special condition we saw it fit that we put her with an accomplished shinobi who is very knowledgeable. We decided Saeyuri should be trained by Gaara."

Sae huffed and crossed her legs. Her skirt shifted up, revealing her nicely tanned and toned legs."_Awwww grea.t I'm going to be trained by an old fuddy duddy." _Saeyuri thought.

"Gaara? But he's a mon..." one of the council members was about to comment on his 'special predicament,' but the other council members shot him a look indicating that he was to remain silent.

"Very well then thank you for your time. I'll take the girls to meet their new teachers. Come along Chinatsu, Saeyuri." The two girls bowed to the council and departed with their escort.

The three of them left the council building and made their way to where the ninja academy was meeting today. Temari saw them approaching and went over to them. "Lady Chiyo is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong, Temari. I simply came to introduce Kankuro and Gaara to their newest students." Temari took a look at Seyuri and Chinatsu and said, "Well Kankuro is over there and Gaara and his student is at the weapon table over there."

Chiyo turned to Chinatsu and said, "Come with me Chinatsu were going to meet your teacher. Saeyuri you just wait there I'll take you to your teacher in a bit."

Sae nodded and watched as Chi went to go meet her teacher. "Hello, you're name is Temari, isn't it?" The wind manipulator nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Temari-san. You can call me Sae," she said, offering the blond her hand to shake, which she took into her grasp and smiled.

"Good to meet you, Sae-chan," Temari smirked.

"Please, I prefer 'Sae-kun,' if you don't mind," Sae said with a slightly exasperated look.

Taken aback a bit, Temari simply agreed. "Alright then, Sae-kun it is."

Saeyuri felt a sharp pain at her jugular for a moment, but it disappeared. She showed no sign of it and simply continued to chat with her new friend until lady Chiyo returned.

When Kankuro saw Chiyo coming toward him with a girl behind her he stopped what he was doing, which was pretty much nothing, and headed toward them. "Lady Chiyo," he nodded respectfully. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to introduce you to your new student, Chinatsu. She is a puppet master, like yourself." The girl in question nodded shyly toward him and stepped forward.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow for he had never met another puppet master in Sunagakure. He took a moment to analyze her appearance. He noticed she had shoulder length black hair, beautiful grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. "Um…well hello, Chinatsu. I'm Kankuro. Follow me and we'll get started with your training." Chinatsu followed Kankuro obediently.

While they became acquainted, Chiyo walked over to Saeyuri and smiled. It had been far to long since she'd seen the young girl interact with anyone besides her granddaughter. She was reluctant to break them apart, but it had to be done. "Come this way, Saeyuri," she called.

Seyuri nodded and turned back to the older blond. "It was very nice to meet you, but I have to get going now," she bid her farewell dejectedly. Temari waved it off, and they waved to one another. Afterward, Sae followed Chiyo and was led over to a table full of weapons.

Next to the table she saw a timid looking girl with short brown hair, wearing a turquoise top looking at her. Standing in front of the girl she saw a boy with red hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a red and brown outfit looking at her. With one look, Saeyuri's shoulders slumped. She knew he had to be the 'mon' that one council member was talking about. _"Now he doesn't look old at all. I guess that's better than I anticipated, but he looks younger than me." _

The boy saw them approaching and waited to address them until they came to a halt.. "Lady Chiyo what can I do for you?"

Chiyo shook her head at Gaara and said, "Nothing Gaara. I have not come here for myself, only to introduce you to Saeyuri. According to the council, she is your newest student."

"Hello, Sensei," she greeted monotonously.

Gaara looked at Seyuri and noticed that she had beautifully bronzed skin and a slim figure. Her hair was waist length and dirty blond, with bangs partially shielding each beautiful crimson eye. He could see only one of them, but that single orb was the only thing he needed to know how she felt. While her mouth held a firm line, her soulful, scarlet gaze penetrated through his heart. She held a deadly secret. One which made her yearn for something unknown, and caused her grief and sadness, much like himself. This touched Gaara and instantly he felt a connection to her. It was similar to the way he felt around the blond shinobi from Konohagakure, but not quite the same.

He gave her a weak smile and said, "Right this way Saeyuri," he guided her over to the table full of weapons. Matsuri and I were just about to go over how weapons could be used to protect people."

"Protect people?" the blond asked as she picked up a plain katana with no particular design, most likely for a newbie. She looked toward the brunette, who cowered before the sword, and placed it in its original position on the flat surface. She scoffed and turned to look into the crimson haired male's eyes. "I have no need to protect anyone."

Before Gaara had a chance to say anything, Matsuri had beat him to the punch. "What do you mean, 'no need to protect anyone'?" she asked with a pained voice.

Saeyuri faced her with a stone hard gaze. "I mean exactly what I said. Or do you not comprehend?" She was being cocky. IT wasn't on purpose. Saeyuri simply did not have much contact with others, and only spoke what was on her mind unless suggested to do otherwise.

"Don't you have any family you want to protect?" the mousy girl continued.

"No," Sae answered quickly, her gaze becoming sour at the girl.

"What about your friends?" She pressed on, not noticing the fiery glare in Sae's crimson eye.

"If a friend of mine is unable to protect themselves, it is no fault of mine." It was a common answer among the few shinobi she met. However, if anyone were to harm Chinatsu, Saeyuri would not hesitate in taking their life.

"What about lady Chiyo? Wouldn't you protect her if she needed you?"

At that,

Chiyo and Gaara watched the exchange between the two young kunoichi. Chiyo, with an amused expression: and Gaara with his usual expressionless mask. Beyond that, though, his mind was reeling. He longed to figure this girl out. She was a complete mystery to him. First, she seemed poignant, then offended, and now she was laughing? The blond girl before him was quite the conundrum.

After her fit of laughter, Sae smirked at the confused brunette. "You really should stick your nose in some history scrolls. She may look helpless, but granny Chiyo here is a lot tougher than you can comprehend."

"Hmph. I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, she whispered to the redhead at her side. Chiyo looked over as Chinatsu, then to Saeyuri. Seeing as the two of them were getting "acquainted" with their teachers, she left them alone and headed back to her house with a wave to Gaara, who simply stared back at her retreating form.

When his gaze turned back to the two girls he would be instructing, he found them both turned away from each other. Saeyuri looked off into the distance with a bored expression, while Matsuri blushed and kept her eyes glued to her feet.

With a silent sigh, Gaara began the lesson.

"So you're a puppet master too, huh Chinatsu?"

"Yes, I am Kankuro-sensei. Granny Chiyo taught me everything I know about puppets. She even made me two of my own." She smiled as she remembered that moment.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and said, "Really did you bring any of them?"

"I only brought Chou my butterfly puppet," she answered.

He nodded. "Well then, let me see how well you control your puppet."

"Ummm…okay Kankuro-sensei," the young kunoichi replied sheepishly.

"Oh, but before you show me Chou, could you just call me Kankuro? I prefer that more than Kankuro-sensei. It makes me sound old."

"Oh, well if that's what you want, Kankuro-se… I mean uhh… Kankuro." She giggled.

The puppeteer clad in black smirked. "Is there anything you want me to call you instead of Chinatsu?"

"Umm…well…" she thought for a moment. "You can call me Chi. That is… if you want to."

"All right then. Chi-chan, show me your puppeteer skills."

Chinatsu reached behind and retrieved her puppet, which was wrapped up in bandagesmuch like Kankuro's puppet, Crow. She unwrapped the bandages swiftly and pulled out the most unusual puppet Kankuro had ever seen. It was shaped like a butterfly and had kunai knives sticking out of its wings. Kankuro was impressed at what he saw. Chinatsu moved Chou around a bit and Kankuro was impressed at how much control Chinatsu had over the marionette.

"_It's so graceful, so perfect. It moves like a real butterfly. How'd she become so skilled? She's almost as good as me already, and I'm one year older!" _

Chinatsu brought Chou back and wrapped it back up carefully, placing it on her back once again. "How was that Kankuro?"

Kankuro snapped out of his daydream and back into reality. "That was pretty good I guess but I'm a puppet master too and you haven't seen my skills. How about you let me introduce you to crow?" he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The sinister three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto

"C-crow?" Chinatsu asked timidly. Kankuro smirked and reached behind him, pulled out what looked like a person, and unraveled the bandages concealing the mysterious mass. Chinatsu continued to watch as Kankuro finished unwrapping the puppet he called "crow". Chinatsu watched silently completely mesmerized by each graceful, fluid motion. Kankuro saw her staring at him and moved Crow around a bit. Chinatsu was fascinated by every motion Kankuro made Crow do. _"He's such a talented puppet master. His movements are so perfect, graceful and so majestic." _Kankuro saw the fascination on her face and decided he'd bring Crow close so that she could get a closer look. When Kankuro brought Crow close to her Chinatsu let out a scream. Kankuro pulled Crow back to him and tried his best to calm Chinatsu down but failed horribly. "Chi-chan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Chinatsu continued to scream so Kankuro got behind her and placed a hand over her mouth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Gaara was about to show his students how to use the weapons that were on the table but they were interrupted when they heard a scream. Saeyuri's ears perked up when she heard the scream. "That was Chi-chan's scream. Oh no she's being raped." she mumbled. Saeyuri jumped over the weapon table grabbed the kusarai gama ran to the wall and used the kusarai gama as a grappling hook twirled it a bit and began to scale the wall. Both Gaara and Matsuri were surprised at how quick Saeyuri was. Gaara was so impressed at how quick Sae moved that he decided to follow her. When she got over to the other side of the wall she ran to where Chinatsu and Kankuro and was horrified when she saw Kankuro standing behind Chinatsu covering her mouth and one hand still controlling the puppet she cute the chakra strings that were controlling Crow with the kusarai gama. "What in the hell was that for?!" Kankuro asked. "Why would you want to rape a cute thing like her?" Saeyuri said and hugged Chinatsu.

"What are you talking about I would never rape her." Kankuro said and blushed at the thought. Gaara who had finally caught up to Sae gave his older brother his infamous "I don't believe you" look. Kankuro rolled his eyes and said, "Anyways how did you hear her scream when you were way over there."

"I have a demon in me that my mother died from when she gave birth to me. The demon within me gave me sensitive hearing. That means I can hear really well."

"Yeah right sure."

"But its true Kankuro." Chinatsu said. "Now I know you're pulling my leg." Saeyuri rolled her eyes and said, "Fine believe what you want." Kankuro picked up Crow, wrapped him up and placed him back on his back. "You know what Chi-chan that's enough training today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um okay Kankuro."

Meanwhile in a forest not to far from the Sunagakure there were four sinister beings making their way to the Sunagakure. They were from the Takumi village. A village that was famous for making weapons for the five great nations. As for what they wanted and what they were after only they knew. At that very moment the four sinister beings were taking a quick break. "So Hoki how we will lure Gaara of the dessert out of the Sunagakure?" asked a woman named Kujaku. Hoki shrugged. The leader of the group who's name was Suiko turned to Kujaku and said, "Simple we find someone precious to him, kidnap him or her and Gaara will come to us. But remember what I told you all I get Gaara."

"Who do we get its no fun if we don't get to help." said a boy named Ryugan. "You get whoever gets in our way of getting Gaara and his Shukaku." Suiko said. "That sounds perfectly fine." Ryugan said and smirked. "Oh and remember we're doing this for our founder Seimei."

"Right." said the other three. The four continued to move.

Saeyuri ran up to Kankuro and said, "Oh what's the matter Kankuro are you too embarrassed to continue with Chi-chan's training? Because, I saw you blush when you said, "You wouldn't rape her". Kankuro blushed furiously and said, I wasn't blushing." Saeyuri patted Kankuro's shoulder and said, "It's okay Kankuro Chi-chan is cute isn't she?" Kankuro brushed her hand off his shoulder and said, "She is not." Saeyuri saw him blush once more and said, "Oh admit it you think she's cute it's written all over your face."

"All right, she's cute." Kankuro mumbled. Chinatsu blushed when she heard Kankuro call her cute. Gaara rolled his eyes and gave Kankuro his "We'll talk later" look. Matsuri ran up to him when she saw him coming and said, "Gaara-sensei are we going to continue our lesson?" Gaara shook his head and said, "No we're done for today Matsuri."

"But why?" Saeyuri shot her an evil look and said, "Don't question Gaara-sama if he says we're done we're done." The brunette was silenced and looked down at her feet as they continued walking. Then from out of nowhere four ninjas appeared in front of them. "Subaku no Gaara we've come the Shukaku. You can either come with us quietly or we can kill everyone precious to you. It's your choice. said a man who appeared to be the leader of the four. Gaara raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so then I guess I have no choice but to protect them. To keep you from harming them I'll even give up my own life."

"Bad choice." said the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Matsuri Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Naruto…

Gaara raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so well if you insist on harming them then I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Is that so then I Hoki of the Takumi village will do the honor in taking your life Gaara of the dessert." Kankuro stood by his brother and said, "If you want to kill my brother you'll have to go through me." Kankuro reached behind him and unwrapped Black Ant. Chi stood by her teacher and said, "And if you want to harm Kankuro I'll have no choice but to kill you." Chi reached behind her and unwrapped Chou. "Chi stay out of this I'll be all right." Kankuro said. "I'm sorry Kankuro-sama but if you die then who will help me master the art of the puppeteer. So I Chinatsu will stand by your side and help you defend Gaara." Kankuro was surprised at the fact that his own student was willing to risk her life to help him protect his brother. _"She's so young but yet she's willing to risk her life for Gaara." _Matsuri and Saeyuri stood by then and Sae said, "If you harm Chi or Gaara-sama I'll kill you all." Hoki looked at the sand ninjas that stood by Gaara's side and said, "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." The sand ninja got prepared to fight the four.

A little boy with a sword in his hand stood in front of Chinatsu and Kankuro. "I Ryugan of the Takumi village will take you both on. Your pathetic puppets are no match for me."

"Don't insult our puppets. Chi and I can take you down." Kankuro said. Kankuro moved Black Ant around and shot some kunai knives at the Ryugan and Chi shot poisonous darts at Ryugan. Ryugan moved his sword and blocked the kunai knives and the darts. "What the hell how did he block our weapons?" Kankuro asked. "Look Kankuro-sama he's controlling the sword with chakra strings." Chinatsu pointed out. Ryugan chuckled and said, "You only figured that out now and you call yourselves puppet masters." While Kankuro and Chinatsu tried to take down Ryugan, Kujaku went after Sae. Sae stood her ground as Kujaku came toward her. "I Kujaku of the Takumi village will take you down with my soaring swords." Sae swung the kusarigama at Kujaku striking her in her arm. Kujaku was unaffected by the cut Sae had just given her. "WIND CYCLONE!" A cyclone blew out of the swords and sent Sae flying. Gaara looked concerned and was about to try to help when Hoki threw kunai knives at him. Gaara blocked they attack with his sand. "Sand Coffin sand burial!" Hoki was trapped but not for long he managed to escape and he and Gaara continued their battle. Suiko meanwhile turned his attention to Matsuri who was standing timidly in a corner. "What's the matter little girl are you afraid to take me Suiko on."

"Matsuri." Gaara mumbled. Matsuri picked up the johyo that Gaara had showed her how to use the pervious day and swung trying to trip Suiko and bring hi down but Suiko blocked the attack. "Attacks like those won't work little girl because of my armor." Suiko then kicked Matsuri and sent her flying. Gaara tried his best to help his student but Hoki held him back. Meanwhile Sae was trying her best to hold off Kujaku but with little success since Kujaku kept using her wind cyclone against her. _"How am I supposed to hold her off? She keeps using the wind against me." _As if reading her mind Temari showed up in front of Sae and block Kujaku's attack with her fan. "Are you all right Sae?" Temari asked. Sae nodded and said, "Thank you Temari-sama."

"Don't mention it Sae-kun." Kujaku came at them with another wind cyclone attack but Temari blocked her with her wind scythe jutsu. "Impressive wind attack but I'm afraid mine are more superior to yours. "WIND CYCLONE." The wind cyclone sent both Temari and Sae flying backwards.

While those three continued to battle Kankuro and Chinatsu continued to fight with Ryugan. "Give it up your pathetic puppeteer is no match for my skills." Ryugan taunted. Chinatsu pulled some strings on Chou and sent some paper bombs flying at Ryugan but he blocked them with ease. "Foolish child." Ryugan moved his sword toward Chi and cut her chakra strings that were controlling Chou. "Chou." Chi said and picked up her puppet. Ryugan was about to stab Chinatsu with his sword when Kankuro's puppet Black Ant got in front of her and shielded her from the attack. "Chinatsu are you all right?" Kankuro asked. "I'm fine."

"Good. Now, quickly get chakra strings back on Chou." Chi did as she was told and pulled some strings on Chou and sent kunai knives flying at Ryugan.

Hoki meanwhile continued his fight with Gaara and at the same time took note at was going on with his teammates. He noticed that Kujaku was engaged in a battle with two sand village kunoichi and Ryugan was busy dealing with the two puppeteers, but when he looked over at Suiko he noticed that it was hardly a battle between him and the brunette he was facing. Hoki thought that they could use that to their advantage and possibly lure Gaara out of the Sunagakure. "Suiko capture the girl." Hoki instructed. Suiko nodded and in one swift movement he had Matsuri slung over his shoulders like a sack. "Matsuri." Gaara mumbled. "Gaara-sensei help!" Matsuri yelled. Gaara stopped what he was doing and threw Matsuri the johyo she was using earlier. Matsuri looked at it puzzled and tried her best to escape but Suiko was too strong for her. Realizing what was happening the others stopped battle the sand ninjas they were fighting and followed Suiko who began leaving the village with a hostage. Kankuro, Chi, Temari and Sae ran over to Gaara. "Gaara what's happening?" Temari asked. "They've taken Matsuri hostage." Gaara said. "Well come on we can't just stand here and let them take her. She's apart of the Sand Village, we must save her." Chinatsu said. Sae nodded and said, "Right we must save her."

"_Even though she's annoying." _Gaara nodded and said, "Come on let's get going before they get too far ahead of us." The five sand ninja ran after Hoki and his gang.

Hoki looked behind him to check if Gaara and his friends were following them and when they saw them Hoki smirked and said, "Look they're following us." Kujaku smirked and asked, "We'll finally be able to lure Gaara out into the open and take out the beast that lies within him." Ryugan sighed and said, "I wanted to keep fighting those two puppet masters, they were fun to mess with."

"Don't worry Ryugan you'll be able to fight them again." Hoki reassured him. Suiko smirked and said, "Let me take on Gaara this time this girl I fought was no fun." Hoki smirked and said, "Don't worry Suiko you'll have you're chance." As the four ninja of the Takumi Village talked Matsuri tried to free herself but Suiko only tightened his grip.

Meanwhile back at the Sunagakure Baki noticed that his students had not come back from teaching their students. "I wonder where they are." At that very moment two of the village guards came running up to Baki. "Baki we just saw Gaara, Kankuro and Temari running after for suspicious beings."

"What where are they headed and who else is with them?" Baki asked. "Well we saw that Lady Chiyo's granddaughter Chinatsu and Chinatsu's friend Saeyuri were with them. We also saw that Gaara's student Matsuri was being held hostage by the four suspicious beings."

"Send word to lady Chiyo and lord Ebizo and tell them of Chinatsu's disappearance. Send word to Saeyuri's father and her brother telling them of her disappearance. Do you know where they were headed?"

"They were heading towards the forest." the second guard said. "Send word to the Konohagakure and tell them that we need their help to pursue the four ninja and help rescuing one of our genin that was taken hostage." Baki said. "Understood sir." With that the two guards went away leaving Baki alone. _"I sure hope nothing happens to Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their students." _


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Time to return the favor

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Naruto

In the Konohagakure lady Tsunade the hokage was sitting in her office filing papers like she always did when suddenly a hawk from the Sunagakure appeared in her window with a scroll in its beak. Tsunade went over to the window and took the scroll out of the hawk's mouth and opened the scroll. She read the message and called for her assistant Shizune. Shizune came in the office with Tsunade's pig Tonton at her heels. "Do you need something lady Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded and said, "Yes please read the message I received from the Sunagakure." Shizune read the message and said, "Oh dear me this sounds urgent. Which shinobi are you going to send to help the Sand Village ninjas?" Tsunade thought for a moment and said, "I'm going to have Shikamaru put together a team of genin to assist the sand village ninja. Bring him here at once." Shizune nodded and said, "Right."

A few minutes later Shizune returned with Shikamaru behind her. "Lady Tsunade what do you need?" Shikamaru asked. "I got word from the Sand Village that they need our help in pursuing four ninjas that came from the Takumi village who kidnapped a student a Gaara's." Shikamaru made a face and said, "Why did they kidnap a student of Gaara's?"

"All I know is that they challenged Gaara, Kankuro and their students, kidnapped one of Gaara's students and took off with the girl and are heading toward the land of fire. I need you to put a team of genin together and get moving because time is of the essence." Shikamaru sighed and said, "You want me to put together a team based on the scrap of information you gave me?" Tsunade nodded and handed him a book listing all the genin that were available to help. Shikamaru looked at the list and said, "How come Sakura's name isn't on the list."

"She's in medical ninjutsu training." Shikamaru sighed and said, "I'll do it if I can borrow Sakura."

"Why do you need Sakura?" Shikamaru thought for a moment and said, "I'll put together a team and we'll get going as soon as possible."

With that said Shikamaru gathered up his teammates Ino and Choji, Rock Lee and Kiba and they were waiting at the gate. "Everyone is here. Who are we waiting for?" Ino asked. Shikamaru didn't answer her and Ino already knew who it was. "Oh no don't tell me were waiting for him." Ino said. Suddenly they heard Naruto's voice from behind, "Hey sorry I'm late I would've been here sooner if I didn't stop to eat."

"How come you got to eat?" Choji asked. Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "Now that everyone is here let's get going." Naruto looked around and said, "I thought every genin in the village was supposed to be going. Where are Shino and Hinata?"

"Yeah. I notice that the only ninja with tracking ability here are me and Akamaru." Kiba said. Shikamaru ignored them and said, "We're repaying our debt to the Sand Village, they were there when the Sasuke incident happened. I'm not about to repay our debt with our lives though so each of us will be in pairs. The pairs will be Ino and Me, Kiba, Akamaru and Choji and Lee and Naruto. Don't leave your partner and watch yourselves out there." As the "Returning the favor" group continued on Shikamaru explained that Sakura, Shino, Neji and Hinata had gone on a different route and wouldn't be joining in the battle instead they would find the enemy and heal the wounded.

"Right." With that the leaf village genin headed out to help the Sand Village ninjas.

Meanwhile the 4 ninjas that had captured Matsuri were standing and waiting for the Sand Village ninjas to arrive. "Are they coming?" Ryugan asked. Kujaku took out a telescope and said, "They'll be in rage shortly." Hoki smirked and said, "You three battle the others and I'll lure Gaara. Suiko give me the girl." Suiko turned around and Hoki took Matsuri. Kujaku put away her telescope and said, "I want first crack at all of them." Hoki nodded and said, "Do as you want." Kujaku smirked and said, "It'll be my pleasure." She took her swords and used her tempest wind attack to slow the Sand Shinobi down. The sand ninjas were blown backwards by the attack. "What's going on?" Kankuro asked. Temari reached behind her, pulled out her fan and said, "A wind user. Just my thing." She used her fan to block the tempest wind attack and sent it back, cutting trees. "Not bad Temari." Kankuro said. "Excellent." said Gaara. "Not bad at all. Not everyone can block my tempest wind attack." Kujaku said as she rode the wind towards them. "Look at you you're just a kid." Temari raised an eyebrow and turned towards the others and said, "You guys go on ahead."

Kankuro looked puzzled and said, "You're good taking her on by yourself?"

"Are sure about that Temari?" Gaara asked. Temari nodded and said, "It should be no problem. Besides she and I are going to swap wind jutsu techniques. Now Gaara and Sae go get your student and your classmate." Gaara nodded and said, "Right. Come on Saeyuri." Sae obeyed and followed her teacher, Kankuro and Chinatsu.

When the others went on ahead Temari and Kujaku engaged in battle. "You're finished." Kujaku said. "Same to you. CYCLONE SCYTHE JUTSU!" Kujaku jumped out of the way of Temari's attack and onto another tree branch. "WIND SLASH!" Kujaku blocked Temari's attack. Temari's attack was sent back toward her, Temari brought out her fan to block the attack. "What kind of wind attack is that?" Temari asked. Kujaku chuckled and said, "My blades have the power to redirect the wind's currents giving it more power. I only have to use some of my chakra while you have to use all of yours." Temari grit her teeth at Kujaku's words. "How long will your chakra last? We'll find out soon enough."

While Temari battled Kujaku Gaara, Kankuro, Sae and Chinatsu continued to pursue the other 3 ninjas. As Hoki and Suiko continued moving Matsuri began to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" she asked. Hoki smirked and said, "Good you're awake so you can see the trap unfold. You're about to lead your teacher and you're classmate right to it." Matsuri looked around and saw that Gaara, Sae, Chinatsu and Kankuro were behind her. "Gaara-sensei. Saeyuri." Meanwhile on the ground Ryugan was hiding in the bushes waiting for the other three sand ninjas to walk right into his trap. "Dragon eye fang release dark sword." Suddenly from out of nowhere a long sword came in between the others. "What in the world." Kankuro said as he jumped from one branch to the next and finally onto the ground. Gaara, Sae and Chinatsu joined him on the ground. Ryugan came out of the bushes and said, "I was hoping you two puppet masters would show up. Like my sword?" Kankuro looked at the sword. _"Oh I see the sword is made up into sections that are connected by a string. It kind of reminds me of the snake puppets I use scare people with as a kid." _

"Hey kid I hope you're going to do more than play with that toy. When it comes to puppets you're dealing with a puppet master and his student. Gaara you and Sae go on ahead Chi and I can take him."

"Are you sure?" Kankuro gave him the thumbs up and said, "Don't worry about us we can take him just like we did back at the village. Hey kid my student and I will play with you."

"Are you sure you want to take me on again? It could be the last mistake you two make."

"We'll take you down." Chi said confidently. "We're going to give you a spanking." Kankuro said. Ryugan smirked and said, "And I'm going to wipe that make-up off your face and take your student down with you." Kankuro used chakra strings to take out Black Ant like he had done in the pervious battle and Chi took out Chou. Ryugan wasn't surprised that they had brought out their puppets. "Chi use Chou as a diversion I've got a plan." Kankuro said. Chi nodded and pulled some chakra strings, "Butterfly dance!" Chou flew up in the air spun around and shot blades at Ryugan which he blocked easily. Kankuro smirked and managed to get Black Ant behind Ryugan. "Got ya." Kankuro said. Ryugan was surprised that Kankuro had gotten Black Ant behind him. Kankuro pulled on some strings and Black Ant opened up revealing a hole in the middle big enough for a person to fit inside. Kankuro made Black Ant grab Ryugan and pulled him inside.

"Is that it?" Kankuro asked. Suddenly from out of nowhere a dragon broke through Black Ant shattering it to pieces. "What the?" Ryugan was free and holding his sword. "Now do you get it? This sword isn't a child's toy. It only has to exert and little bit of chakra and then amplifies it tenfold and transforms it into a dragon."

"_He destroyed Kankuro's Black Ant like nothing. It looks like Kankuro and I are in big trouble." _

Gaara and Saeyuri continued to chase after Hoki and Suiko. Hoki turned to Suiko and said, "This is you're chance to ambush him. Get him in the reverse scale position." Suiko nodded and asked, "What do I do with his other student?"

"Do with her as you please just make sure you get Gaara in that position." Suiko jumped down from the tree and to the ground he then took out his flail and swung it at the tree Gaara and Sae were in causing their branch to break and them to jump to the ground. "This as far as you and that girl go Gaara. Unless you two go through me." Gaara crossed his arms and said, "If you insist." Sand began to pour out from his gourd and he and Sae got ready to fight Suiko.

Meanwhile the leaf village ninjas in the "Return the favor" group were waiting for a signal from Shino. "Man how long do we have to wait." Naruto complained. "Use your head Naruto." Kiba said. "We have to plan an ambush and that takes time." Shikamaru said. Suddenly a swarm of Shino's bugs surrounded Shikamaru. "What's the message?" Shikamaru asked the bugs. The bugs formed a message in the sky. Shikamaru analyzed this and said, "Well that's a drag. The battles already started. Kiba and Choji go to the west forest. Ino and I will go to the hills to the north east. Naruto and Lee to the North West forest. Let's return that favor." Naruto got excited and said, "All right let's get going." The team split up into their separate two man groups and headed into the forest. Shikamaru began to ponder the reasons why the 4 ninjas from the artisan village would want to separate the sand ninjas. That's when it hit him, it was all a trap. "Ino hold up." Ino stopped and asked, "What's up Shikamaru?"

"I just figured out why they wanted the sand ninjas separated it's a trap." Shikamaru then took out a bottle of what looked to be yellow ink, painted a symbol on a tree and told Ino that they were going to keep moving.

Temari had put up a good fight with Kujaku. Trees were tore up everywhere and Temari was now tired. "What's the matter girl are you tired already?" Kujaku taunted. Temari was sitting on a tree trying to gather up her strength. _"I'm running out of chakra I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting."_ Kujaku was about to strike Temari with another wind attack when all of a sudden Temari's body was moved from the spot she was sitting in. Kujaku looked puzzled and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Temari looked behind her and saw that Shikamaru and his teammate were standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Shikamaru smirked and said, "Let's just say we're repaying our debt to the Sand Village." Temari smirked and the three of them got ready to fight Kujaku.

Kankuro and Chinatsu were struggling against Ryugan. Ryugan currently made his dragon grab Kankuro by his face. "Kankuro!" Chi screamed as she tried her best to free him with Chou. "It's no use little girl. Why don't you give up?"

"I won't give up I won't let Kankuro down." Chinatsu said. She continued to pull the dragon off of Kankuro's face. "You're such a pest. No matter I can deal with you both." Another dragon came out of the sword and was headed toward her face but before it could grab her a two headed dog blocked the attack. Chinatsu looked around and noticed Kankuro was free as well. "Kankuro are you okay?" Kankuro nodded looked around and said, "I'm fine. Are you okay?" Chinatsu nodded and said, "But who saved us?"

"We did." said a boy wearing a grey hoodie lined with fur. "We're repaying our debt." said a chubby boy. Kankuro smirked and said, "Repaying your debt huh Kiba." The boy in grey nodded and said, "You saved mine and Akamaru's lives last time. So now it's Choji's and my turn to save you and your pupil."

"We don't need help." Kankuro mumbled. Ryugan looked at Choji and Kiba and asked, "Who the hell are you?" Kiba and Choji smirked and Kiba said, "We're allies of the Sand Village. We're ninjas from the hidden leaf." Ryugan looked at the ninjas that were surrounding him and said, "Hidden Leaf Village ninjas huh no matter I'll take you all on."

Meanwhile Gaara and Saeyuri were still battling Suiko. Gaara made sand pour out from his gourd. He tried to use it to strike Suiko but Suiko's armor absorbed the blow. "How is that possible?" Gaara asked. Suiko laughed and said, "It's because my armor feeds off of your chakra." Sae tried to use the kusarigama to strike Suiko but he only grabbed it and knocked Sae backwards. "Sae." Gaara went over to her and helped her up. Suiko laughed and said, "What's the matter Gaara did I hurt your pupil?" Gaara tried once more to use the sand but once again Suiko's armor absorbed the sand. "That won't work." Suiko reminded him. Suiko then used his flail once more but this time Gaara was ready for him he used his sand to make a platform rise lifting both him and Sae off the ground. "Thank you for creating a platform that my armor can absorb." Suiko grabbed on to the sand and Gaara swung him around. At that moment both Naruto and Lee of the Leaf Village showed up. "Gaara. We're here to help you out." Naruto said. "That's right we're going to help you out." Rock Lee said. "Naruto." Gaara said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monster inside

Disclamier: I own absolutely nothing from Naruto

Gaara looked down to see the blonde shinobi from the leaf village and shinobi he fought at the chunin exams and had helped during a pervious mission. "Gaara-sama who are they?" Sae asked. "They are allies from the Hidden Leaf Village." Gaara said. Sae looked puzzled for she didn't understand why her sensei needed help from these leaf village ninjas in the first place. For one thing he looked strong and capable enough to handle the guy they were battling on their own. Secondly he had her so why did he need help from them. _"I don't understand why people need to protect other people. If they get hurt then it's their fault." _Lee jumped into the air and use his leaf hurricane to try to stop Suiko but Suiko's armor just absorbed the chakra coming from Lee. Suiko laughed and said, "Thank you for feeding your chakra to my armor."

"Be careful. His armor absorbs chakra." Gaara warned. Naruto being a knucklehead said, "Who cares we'll take him down one way or another. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, NARUTO UZUMAKI BARAGE!" Naruto got close to hitting Suiko but once again the chakra was absorbed by Suiko's armor causing all of the clones to disappear. "Damnit how are we supposed to beat this guy if his armor keeps absorbing his chakra." Naruto said to himself.

Meanwhile Kankuro, Chinatsu, Kiba and Choji were struggling to battle Ryugan. Every time someone tried an attack another person's attack or puppet would get in the way and Kankuro was starting to think that Kiba, Choji and his pupil were there to slow him down. "Are you guys here to slow me down or help me out?" Kankuro asked. "I'm sorry Kankuro but Crow keeps getting in the way of Chou." Chi said. "And your puppets are getting in the way of Akamaru's and my fang over fang." Kiba complained. "I can't use my torso expansion jutsu with you, and their puppets." Choji said. "Is this some kind of joke or are you guys giving up?" Ryugan asked and sent another attack from his sword at them. They jumped out of the way and Kiba smirked as an idea popped into his head. "What's with the smirk?" Kankuro asked. "I've got a plan." Kiba said and the other four gathered around him to hear his plan.

Temari, Shikamaru and Ino were trying there best to take on Kujaku. "Ino try using your mind destruction jutsu." Shikamaru instructed. Ino nodded and said, "I'll try." Ino got as close as she could to Kujaku, "MIND DESTRCTION!" Kujaku used her blades to push her back causing Ino to get hurt. At this point Ino felt useless. She felt like dead weight and that she was letting Shikamaru and Temari down. "Ino are you all right?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shook her head. "Ino you stay put Temari and I can handle this." Ino nodded and watched as Shikamaru and Temari tried to defeat Kujaku. _"I feel so useless just sitting here." Ino thought. _"How are we going to beat her?" Shikamaru asked Temari. "There's a jutsu that I'm going to have to try." Temari said. "Well give it a try and see if it works." Shikamaru told her. Temari nodded and said, "All right."

While his teammates were in a battle with the sand and leaf village ninjas Hoki was finally in the perfect spot for the reverse scale formation. He pulled out his sword and placed it in the middle of the ground. "Feel the power of the village of Artisans. Ninja gems jutsu: REVERSE SCALE FORMATION!" His sword began to glow and Hoki smirked as he waited for his teammates responses.

When Suiko saw the glow coming from his armor he retreated as far back as he could and smirked. Gaara, Rock Lee, Naruto and Sae looked puzzled. "What's going on Gaara-sama?" Sae asked. Gaara shrugged and said, "I don't know Saeyuri." Naruto and Lee were just as confused as they were. Meanwhile far off into the forest Kankuro, Chinatsu, Kiba and Choji were surprised when Ryugan retreated further into the trees. _"What the hell is going on?"_ _Kankuro thought. _Chi watched as Ryugan retreated. Kujaku retreated far back toward a waterfall as her swords began to glow and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari watched puzzled as to why she had retreated that far. _"That's a perfect spot for me to try out my jutsu so why is she retreating back there?"Temari thought._

Kankuro, Chinatsu, Choji and Kiba looked at one another and Kiba smirked for Ryugan was in the perfect spot for Kiba's planned attack. Kankuro looked at the others and noticed that Kiba's mutt Akamaru was missing. "Where's the mutt?" Kankuro asked. Kiba titled his head in the direction of where Akamaru was. Kankuro looked down and saw that Akamaru had the Black Ant's head in his mouth and was reassembling the Black Ant. Kankuro smirked. "All right is everyone ready to attack?" Kiba asked. Everyone nodded and Kiba got ready. "Man beast clone wolf fang over fang!" Kiba said. "TORSO EXPANSION JUTSU!"

"CROW!"

"CHOU!" The five them got their attack ready while Ryugan sent another dragon at them but was blocked by Kankuro's and Chi's puppets. "Impossible how in the hell did they block my attack?" Kankuro smirked and said, "Easy we outsmarted you kid and while we did that the mutt reassembled my Black Ant which means it's time for the puppet show to start." Kankuro pulled some strings on the Black Ant and once again a compartment opened up and Black Ant grabbed Ryugan and stuffed him inside. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ryugan yelled. Kankuro then pulled some strings on Crow and his head and arms became blades. "SECRET BLACK MOVE: IRON MAIDEN!" Chi, Kiba and Choji watched as the blades went through Black Ant's body and Ryugan screamed in agony and finally was silenced. Chinatsu watched in awe as blood poured from the Black Ant. Kankuro smirked and said, "The puppet show is over now."

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari were still battling Kujaku who was fighting them by the waterfall. Shikamaru went up to Temari and whispered something in her ear. Temari looked at him and said, "How is that supposed to work?" Shikamaru smirked and said, "Just trust me on this." Temari used her fan to blow wind toward the waterfall. Kujaku looked puzzled and said, "You missed me." Temari smirked and said, "So you think so." Kujaku tried to move but was surprised to see that her shadow was now in Shikamaru's possession. "How is that possible?" Shikamaru smirked and said, "We changed the direction of the waterfall's shadow, allowing my shadow possession jutsu to reach your shadow."

"Impossible." Kujaku said. "SUMMONING: QUICK BEHEADING DANCE!" Kujaku was tossed in the air by Temari's attack and she was sent over the waterfall to her death. "Game over." Shikamaru said.

Gaara, Naruto, Rock Lee and Sae meanwhile were confused as to why Suiko had moved back. "Sae use your jutsu as a distraction I have an idea." Gaara told her. Sae nodded and said, "All right. Fire Style: FLAME WHEEL!" Suiko was caught off guard by the attack but his armor absorbed Sae's chakra. "Thank you little girl that was very refreshing. Sae humphed at Suiko's words. Gaara tried once again to use his sand but Suiko's armor absorbed all his sand. "You're almost out of chakra Gaara what are you going to do about it?" Suiko asked as he punched Gaara in the face. Gaara's sand armor broke and said, "I am Gaara of the dessert and I only need a little bit of sand do make this." With the sand that he had from his sand armor he made a small spear and threw it at Suiko. The spear ended up going through his chest. Blood began to poured from Suiko and at that moment Sakura showed up. "Sakura." Naruto said. "I'm here to heal Gaara." Sakura said. Sakura went over to Gaara and began to heal him. While she was healing him bugs appeared in the sky and formed a message in the sky that read "Ino is hurt". "Ino is hurt." Sakura said. Gaara stood up and said, "Go to her I'll be fine." Gaara said. Sakura nodded and said, "Right." Naruto turned to Gaara and said, "Get going Gaara you've got a pupil to save." Gaara nodded and said, "You're right."

The four ninjas headed toward a cannon and there they found that Hoki was waiting for them. Naruto saw that Matsuri was lying on a ground. Naruto freed her and said, "Gaara is here to save you." Matsuri stood up and saw that her teacher was here. "Gaara-sensei." Matsuri was about to run over to him but Naruto stopped her and said, "Stay here Gaara is protecting you." Matsuri nodded and stayed where she was. "Come forth weapons of the Artisan Village." Hoki said and the other weapons floated to his hand and the armor wrapped around his chest. Naruto and Lee once again tried to take Hoki down but were stopped due to his armor. Sae jumped in and used her fireball jutsu but it didn't work. "Foolish girl." Hoki said and struck her down. "Sae." Gaara said. Gaara and Hoki engaged in a battle with Hoki. Hoki used the weapons of his comrades to defeat Gaara. Naruto seeing that Gaara was now low on chakra decided to come to his rescue. "Okay jerk I don't know how you are but I'm taking you down!" Naruto and Hoki fought and but Naruto was no match for Hoki and his weapons. "You're getting in the way boy!" Hoki said and shoved Naruto aside. Gaara stood up and used the last bit of his chakra to shield Naruto from further harm. Annoyed at what Gaara had just done Hoki fought him once more. "Give up Gaara. Use the Shukaku's power."

"No I won't." Gaara said. This made Hoki angry and then trapped Gaara in a metal sphere. "Gaara-sama!" Sae said and tried to save him but was knocked back by Hoki. Hoki then began to suck Gaara's chakra out. "Come on Gaara give me Shukaku's power so that I resurrect Seimei."

Inside of the metal sphere Gaara did some hand signs and created what was known as the third eye so that he could see outside of the sphere. He saw that Naruto was on top of the sphere trying his best to free him. Hoki knocked Naruto down and said, "You're such a pest." Hoki then said some kind of spell and he disappeared and soon a man with long white hair named Seimei appeared. "I am Seimei and I am the founder of the village of artisans. We provided the five great nations with ninja tools and now I proclaim war on the five great nations." This angered Sae and she used her flame wheel on him. "Foolish child you're attacks won't work on me." He then used the weapons Hoki had and sent her flying. Seimei then continued to suck out Gaara's chakra. Gaara meanwhile began to scream in agony as his chakra was being sucked out. "Gaara what's going on in there?" Naruto asked. Naruto then turned his attention to Seimei and said, "You jerk who do you think you are taking Gaara's chakra like that?" Naruto kicked Seimei who managed to get some of Naruto's chakra.

At that very moment the other sand and leaf village ninjas showed up. "Kankuro what is that metal sphere?" Chi asked. Kankuro looked at the sphere and said, "I don't know but where's Gaara?" Shikamaru turned to Neji and said, "Neji can you see Gaara in there." Neji nodded and said, "I can see him in there and a large amount of chakra is being sucked out of him." Temari and Kankuro looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Temari turned to Shikamaru and said, "If that guy manages to suck out all of Gaara's chakra then he'll transform into the Shukaku and will be out of control. Things will turn ugly real soon." Shikamaru sighed and said, "I was afraid of that."

Sae and Naruto tried once more to take down Seimei but each time they tried Seimei sucked their chakra. Matsuri then took out the johyo that Gaara had given her and swung it around and managed to bring Seimei to the ground. Seimei then grabbed the weapon and threw it. "Fool." Seimei knocked Matsuri down and then continued to suck out Gaara's chakra. Gaara was transforming into the Shukaku. "Yes that's it I finally have the Shukaku's power." Seimei said. All of a sudden Gaara managed to get out of the metal sphere. When Sae saw her teacher she saw that one half of his face had a monstrous raccoon like eye, ear, mouth and arm while the other half had his normal face with his sky blue eye. "Gaara-sama fight the transformation." She said. Seimei punched her and knocked her to the ground. "No transform into the Shukaku so that I may have it's power." Gaara snarled and roared as he tried to fight off the transformation. "No I won't use the power of Shukaku. I will use my own abilities to defeat you." Gaara said. Slowly the Shukaku side of Gaara's face disappeared and Gaara was back to normal. Seimei looked at him in disbelief. "How is that possible?" Seimei muttered. "It is because I have the power to fight of the transformation at will." Seimei laughed and said, "You're out of sand and chakra so how are you going to defeat me the ultimate weapon of the artisan village?" Gaara smirked and said, "I am Gaara of the desert and as long there are earth and minerals around I can use it to make more sand. I will defeat you using this one attack. Gaara made some hand signs and said, "SHUKAKU'S SPEAR!" He threw the spear and it went right through Seimei's chest and his armor. Gaara then did more hand signs, "SAND TSUNAMI!" All of a sudden a wave of sand poured into the cannon burying everything in its path. Matsuri and Sae watched as Gaara used his sand tsunami. _"I had no idea that Gaara-sensei was so strong." Matsuri thought. _

"_He's just like me. He could understand my pain." Sae thought. _

With the four ninjas from the Takumi Village defeated the leaf and Sand village ninja faced one another. "Thanks for the help." Gaara said to Naruto. "No problem. If you ever need help again I'll be there." Naruto said and gave him the thumbs up and a smile. Gaara didn't return the gesture or smile instead he just nodded with that usual blank stare. "I suppose this makes us even." Shikamaru said to Temari. Temari smirked and said, "I guess so but next time you'll be in trouble and I'll come save you again." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "You girls always must have the last word." Temari smirked and Kankuro said, "Well we must be off it's a long way back to the sand village and we'll have report to Baki." Gaara and Temari agreed and soon the sand village and leaf village ninjas were headed back to their own villages.


	6. Kankuro's Kiss

The Puppet Master's kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto

After the battle with the ninja from the Takumi Village ninjas Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were given and day to relax so they were relieved from their teaching duties. Kankuro couldn't help but think about Chinatsu for in the short period of time the young kunoichi had touched and stolen the puppet master's heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her and make her happy. The only one person that knew about his feelings was Gaara. At that very moment Kankuro was talking to his younger brother. "Gaara no matter what I do I can't get her out of my head. I feel that I have fallen for Chi-chan. I've only known her for a few days but she managed to steal my heart like that. If I don't tell her how I feel I think my heart may explode."

"_If it explodes then I won't have to listen to you ramble on about how you feel for your pupil. Just tell her already so that I can concentrate on my own problems." _

"Why don't you just ask her on a date and tell her how you feel." Gaara said nonchalantly. Kankuro smirked and said, "That's it I'll go on a date with her and tell her how I feel. Gaara do you know a place in the Sand Village that I could take her?" Gaara shrugged and said, "Ask Temari."

Kankuro turned to find Temari standing behind them smirking. "Temari have you been listening to everything I said?" Temari smirked and said, "What's it to you?" Kankuro blushed profusely and said, "So I guess you heard everything I said about Chi." Temari nodded and said, "Yes I did. If you want to take her to a nice place for a date take her to the oasis."

"That's a brilliant idea. Thanks Temari." Temari looked at her brother and said, "You're going to go dressed like that?" Kankuro took a look at himself in the mirror and asked, "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"It's a date Kankuro shouldn't you dress like you want to take her out and not like her teacher." Kankuro took a look at himself once more and realized Temari was right. Chi always saw him dressed in his black jacket, black hat, black pants, and black fingerless gloves with his purple face paint. "Temari you're absolutely right maybe I should dress differently and take off the face paint." Temari smirked and said, "That's a good boy." Kankuro headed to his room to change his clothes and remove his face paint.

A few minutes later Kankuro returned wearing a tight black shirt, with a fishnet undershirt, and black pants. Temari examined Kankuro's outfit and said, "That's much better than your usual look." Kankuro looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he didn't look half bad. "Now go out there and ask Chi out." Temari said as she literally shoved Kankuro out of the door. Kankuro cursed under his breath as he tripped over his feet. "Damn you Temari." Kankuro mumbled as headed toward Chinatsu's house.

At that very moment Chinatsu was serving her grandmother and uncle some tea. "Here you go grandma here's your tea." Chiyo smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Thank you dear." Chinatsu made her way over to where her uncle Ebizo was and handed him his tea. "Here you go Uncle Ebizo." Ebizo smiled and said, "You are a sweet and thoughtful child." Chinatsu smiled and said, "Thank you. If there's anything else you need grandma and uncle Ebizo just let me know." Chinatsu scurried off to the kitchen and began to wash this morning's dishes. As she was washing the dishes there was a knock at the door. Chiyo had gotten up from her chair to answer the door. "Kankuro what are you doing here?" Chiyo asked. Chinatsu nearly dropped a plate she was washing when she heard Kankuro's name. "I came to ask Chinatsu a question is she home granny Chiyo?" Chiyo nodded and said, "She's in the kitchen. Chinatsu dear you have a visitor." Chinatsu hurried to finish washing the plate in her hands and made her way to the door. When she saw him dressed differently she started blushing when she saw how tight his shirt was, it showed his well defined chest muscles. "Kankuro-kun what are you doing here?"

"I umm…came to see…if you wanted to go with me to the oasis." Chinatsu blushed and asked, "You mean like a date?" Kankuro turned beet red and said, "Yeah like a date." Chinatsu blushed and said, "I'd love to go with you to the oasis. Just let me ask my grandma if it's okay." She turned to Chiyo and asked, "Grandma may I please go with Kankuro to the oasis?" Chiyo smiled and said, "Of course you may child." Chinatsu hugged her grandmother and said, "Oh thank you grandma."

Chinatsu headed out the door with Kankuro and Chiyo watched as her granddaughter left the house with her teacher. _"My oh my it would seem that Chinatsu is in love with the puppet master and vice versa."_ As Kankuro took Chi to the oasis he thought about how he was going to tell her that well…he loved her. It wasn't in his nature to tell someone how he felt. He was usually blunt and made sarcastic remarks when he spoke to people. _"Damnit Kankuro how in the hell do I tell her that I love her." _ Chinatsu noticed the concern on Kankuro's face and asked, "Something wrong Kankuro-kun?" Kankuro snapped out his thinking and said, "No nothing's wrong Chinatsu." Once they got to the oasis Kankuro and Chi sat underneath a tree and stared at the little pool of water. "It's so peaceful over here Kankuro-kun." Kankuro blushed and said, "Yes it is Chi-chan." Chi rested her head on his shoulder and Kankuro felt himself turning red as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ummm..Chi-chan you know that we just met only a few days ago."

"Yes I know that Kankuro."

"And ummmm…well….I have to admit I was very impressed by how well you controlled your puppet. I umm…also wanted to thank you for helping me protect Gaara. You didn't have to you know." Chinatsu blushed and said, "Yes I know I didn't have to but I couldn't let you or Gaara die. You're my teacher and Gaara is your brother so I felt like it was my duty to protect you both."

"That really meant a lot to me Chi. I couldn't believe that you were willing to risk your life to help rescue my brother's student."

"_Damnit Kankuro get to the point." _ Kankuro took a deep breath and said, "Well you see Chi what I'm trying to tell you is although we've only met not too long ago I ummm..find myself falling for you. In other words Chinatsu…I...L-love you." Chinatsu blushed and said, "You love me?" Kankuro blushed and said, "Yes I love you." Chinatsu blushed and said, "Kankuro-kun." Chinatsu didn't know what to say she couldn't tell Kankuro "I love you" not just yet because she needed more time figuring out how she felt. As if reading her mind Kankuro said, "Chi-chan its fine if you can't tell me you love me yet I understand if you need sometime to figure out your feelings for me but it won't change the way I feel about you." Chinatsu hugged Kankuro and said, "Thank you for understanding Kankuro-kun." Kankuro smirked and said, "Just don't keep me waiting forever." Chinatsu laughed and said, "I promise I won't."

Kankuro then stood up and Chinatsu stood up with him. He then pulled her into a tight embrace and pulled her body as close to his as possible. Chinatsu instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and Kankuro wrapped his hands around her waist. He then leaned in toward her and Chinatsu closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. He kissed her passionately. They soon broke apart and Chi touched her lips. "Kankuro what was that for?" Kankuro smiled and said, "Just showing you my feelings for you. Telling you just wasn't enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Festival

Disclaimer: I own nothing fro Naruto

"Grandma it's the day of the summer festival." Chinatsu said excitedly when she saw her grandmother. "Yes it is. But calm down child it isn't starting until later on tonight. Who are you planning on taking with you?" Chinatsu blushed and said, "I was planning on asking Kankuro and Saeyuri to come with me."

"Kankuro huh do you love him dear child?" Chinatsu blushed and said, "No I don't like him what makes you say that."

"It's written all over your face dear." Chinatsu blushed and looked at the clock, "Oh would you look at the time. I'm going to head over to Sae's house to ask her to come with me." Chinatsu scurried out of the house to avoid further embarrassment from her grandmother. Chiyo laughed as she watched Chinatsu head out the door. "Sis what's wrong with Chi?" Ebizo asked. "Oh it's nothing Ebizo she's just can't admit that she's in love with Kankuro."

Sae was home alone like always and was spending her day doing some target practice. She managed to get her kunai knives in the center of the targets each time she threw it. Saeyuri was about to head inside to rest but stopped when she saw Chinatsu making her way toward her house. "I wonder what she could possibly want." Sae mumbled to herself. "Good morning Sae-kun." Chinatsu said cheerfully. Sae gave her friend a weak smile and said, "Good morning Chi-chan. What brings you here?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the summer festival this evening." Sae sighed for she knew that Chinatsu loved attending the summer festival each year but Sae found no point in going with her to the summer festival to Sae it just was plain old boring. Sae looked at her friend and said, "I'll go with you but I don't have a kimono to wear do you perhaps have an extra one that I can borrow?" Chinatsu nodded and said, "I a lot in my closet that you can choose from."

"I see. And who else is coming with us?"

"Well I was planning on asking Kankuro to come with us. If that's all right with you." Sae smirked and said, "It's definitely all right with me."

"_That'll give me a whole evening of making fun of him." _Chi smiled and said, "Come Sae let's go ask Kankuro to come with us."

At that moment the sand siblings were also thinking about going to the summer festival like Sae Temari found the festival boring and not something that she wanted to go to. "What's the point in going? There's nothing to do there." Temari said. "True the only interesting thing that happens is the fireworks. Still I wonder if Chi is going." Kankuro said. "You just want her to go so you can make-out with her during the fireworks." Temari said. Kankuro blushed profusely and said, "That's not the only reason why I want her to go I want to spend time with her."

"Yeah right sure there's no use in trying to hide how you feel Kankuro. It's written all over your face." Temari pointed out. Kankuro tried his best to cover and hide his face from his sister to avoid further embarrassment from her. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Temari went over to the door and opened it. When she saw Chi and Sae standing there she turned to Kankuro and said, "Kankuro your girlfriend is here." Kankuro blushed and mumbled, "She's not my girlfriend." When he got to the door he looked at Chi and Sae and said, "What can I do for you two?"

"Kankuro-kun would you like to come to the summer festival with us?" Chinatsu asked. Kankuro thought for a moment before saying, "I'll go with you guys." Sae looked past Kankuro and saw Gaara sitting in the corner reading a book. "Gaara-sama. Would you like to come too?" Sae asked. Gaara got up from the corner put his book down and said, "Yes I would like to come with you two." Sae smiled and said, "We'll see later Chi and I have to go pick out kimonos for tonight." When the two girls left Temari turned to her brothers and said, "So what are you two planning on getting them?"

"Why do they need anything?" Kankuro asked. Temari sighed and said, "You two are taking them on a date. So you should get them something nice."

"So, Temari what do girls like anyways?" Kankuro asked. Temari smirked and said, "Figure it out for yourselves." Kankuro cursed under his breath and said, "Come on Gaara let's go." Gaara followed his brother out the door and the two of them went to the market to search for gifts for Chinatsu and Saeyuri.

While Kankuro and Gaara were looking for something to give the girls Sae and Chinatsu were going through Chi's closet looking at all of Chi's kimonos none of which were Sae's style. "Chi-chan don't you have a kimono that's more my style?" Chinatsu thought for a moment and then headed over to her dresser, opened her top drawer and took out a box and handed the box to Sae. Sae opened the box and pulled out a short black and red kimono that had a train in the back, and a red dragon going across the chest. Sae put it up against her chest and examined herself in the mirror. Sae put her hair up in a bun and said, "I like it." Chinatsu smiled and went back to her closet to pick out a kimono for herself. She pulled out a long purple kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on it. Chi held it in front of her chest and examined herself in the mirror. Chinatsu smiled, she liked what she saw. "Come on Sae let's get our hair done and let's make some chocolate for the boys."

Gaara and Kankuro had soon come across a flower shop in the market place. "Gaara what kind of flowers do they like?" Gaara shrugged and said, "Let's go inside and see what kind of flowers they have here." The two of them headed inside and were greeted by a woman with golden blonde hair. "Hello. I'm Hinagiku. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for flowers to give our dates that we're taking to the summer festival." Kankuro said. Hinagiku smiled and said, "Ooh how sweet I'll help you two pick out the perfect flowers for your dates. Just leave everything to me. Now why don't you describe your date to me." Kankuro thought for a moment and said, "Well her name is Chinatsu. She's kind of shy; she's sweet and very caring." Hinagiku smiled and said, "It sounds like you love this girl." Kankuro blushed and said, "You could say that. She just hasn't told me those words yet."

"If you don't mind me asking why hasn't she said them to you yet?" Kankuro looked down at his feet and said, "She needs time to sort out her feelings but she said she likes me and that when she's ready she'll tell me she loves me."

"Oh how sweet. I know just the flowers for you." Hinagiku went to the back and returned with a bouquet of violets. Kankuro looked at them and said, "They're pretty." Hinagiku smiled and said, "Thank you dear." She turned her attention to Gaara who was looking at hydrangeas. "What about your date?" Gaara thought for a moment and said, "Her name is Saeyuri, she's got beautiful crimson eyes, and she's a mystery to me. A mystery I long to figure out." Gaara said. Hinagiku smiled and said, "I see. I know the perfect flower for you. I'll be right back." Hinagiku returned with a bouquet of blue roses and handed them to Gaara. "Those roses are blue. How did they get that way?" Gaara asked. Hinagiku smiled and said, "It took years for these to bloom since they're blue it took a lot of hybrid breeding." Gaara nodded and said, "I see."

"So how much do we owe ya?" Kankuro asked. Hinagiku smiled and said, "Today is a special occasion so all my flowers are free today." Kankuro looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Come on Gaara let's get home so we can get changed. Hinagiku waved to them as they left the flower shop.

Soon it was time for the summer festival to start and Sae and Chi had finished getting dressed, doing their hair and making honmei coco chocolate for Kankuro and Gaara. The two of them took one final look at themselves in the mirror. "Sae-kun you look so pretty." Saeyuri brushed off Chi's compliment and said, "You look pretty too." The two of them said good bye to Chiyo and headed off to Gaara, Kankuro's and Temari's house. When they got there Chinatsu knocked on the door. Temari answered the door and let them inside. "You two look pretty." Temari said. "You look pretty too Temari-san." Sae said. "Thank you Sae-kun."

"Where are Kankuro and Gaara?" Chi asked. "They're in their rooms changing they should be out in a couple of minutes why don't you two just sit down on the couch and relax." Chi and Sae sat down on the couch and waited for Gaara and Kankuro to come out of their rooms. When Gaara and Kankuro came out of their rooms Sae and Chi noticed that they were both wearing black shirts, with mesh underneath, black pants and Kankuro had removed his hat and his make up. Kankuro came up to them and said, "You both look pretty. Chi-chan I have something for you." He then handed Chi a bouquet of violets. Chi took them from him and said, "Thank you Kankuro I have something for you." She reached in her kimono's obi and took out the honmei coco chocolate that she had made him and handed it to him. Kankuro took it from her and said, "Thanks Chi-chan." Gaara went up to Sae and handed her the bouquet of blue roses and said, "These are for you." Sae looked at them nonchalantly and said, "Thank you Gaara-sama." She then handed him his honmei coco chocolate that she had made for him. Gaara took it from her and said, "Thank you Sae-kun." When the gifts were exchanged Temari looked at the clock and said, "Come on you four let's get going."

The five of them headed out the door, when they got outside they saw that the summer festival had already begun and was full of people laughing and having a good time. "I'll catch you guys at the fire work show." Temari said. "Where are you going Temari?" Kankuro asked. "I'm going to get a bite to eat and go drink some tea." Temari said. "You don't want to hang with us?"

"See you four lovebirds kiss and be all lovey dovey with each other no thanks." And with that Temari had disappeared into the crowd. Kankuro rolled his eyes and asked, "So Chinatsu what do you want to do? We can do whatever you want." Chinatsu thought for a moment and said, "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"All right let's go." Kankuro said. Chi grabbed Kankuro's hand and the two of them headed off in search of food leaving Gaara and Sae alone. "So Sae what do you want to do?" Sae shrugged and said, "I usually don't do a thing at these silly festivals so let's walk around and see what there is to do."

As the two of them walked around Gaara and Saeyuri found that nothing really interested them expect for the food booths. Gaara and Sae bought a plate of pork dumplings and found a table to sit down and eat them. Sae took a bite of a pork dumpling and said, "These are really good. Aren't they Gaara-sama?" Gaara nodded his head and said, "Yes they are." Gaara took a bite of a pork dumpling and watched as Sae ate another. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Gaara-sama why are you staring at me like that?" Sae asked. Gaara looked away and said, "Oh it's nothing Sae." When the two of them finished eating they threw the plate and their chopsticks away. The two them continued to walk around. As they walked around Gaara couldn't help but admire the moonlight and how it made Sae look like a goddess. "Sae-kun isn't the moon pretty?"

Sae looked at the moon and said, "I guess so." Gaara sighed as they continued to walk around. "I'm bored Gaara-sama let's find Kankuro and Chinatsu before Kankuro decides to do something inappropriate to her." Gaara nodded and said, "Right." As they were walking Sae tipped over a root and as she was about to fall Gaara caught her by her shoulders and Sae landed in his chest. Sae looked up at Gaara with a blank expression.

Gaara looked down at Sae because he noticed that her fingers were shaking under him. "Why are you shaking?" Sae moved away from Gaara and said, "It's nothing." Gaara looked down at his feet thinking he had done something wrong. "Ha! Look whose hormones are showing now. I saw that you and Gaara were going to kiss." Kankuro said as he and Chi walked past them. Sae shot Kankuro a glare and said, "Sh-shut up you make-up wearing perv." Kankuro glared at Sae and said, "You're seriously my headache."

"Horn Dog!" Kankuro grit his teeth and said, "Come Chi-chan let's get out of here." When the two of them left Gaara turned to Sae and said, "Come on let's go find Temari." Sae nodded and followed Gaara.

"How dare she call me a perv and a horn dog." Kankuro mumbled. "Kankuro don't be upset Sae is just a trouble maker." Chi said. Kankuro sighed and said, "I know. She gives a major headache at times." Chinatsu laughed and said, "I can tell." Kankuro looked deep into Chi's eyes and said, "You know I never noticed how pretty your eyes were until now." Chi blushed and said, "Kankuro…" Kankuro leaned in towards her and kissed her. Kankuro broke the kiss and said, "Come on Chi let's go find Temari, Gaara and Sae. The two them started walking and soon found Sae, Gaara and Temari sitting on a hill waiting for the fireworks to start. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Kankuro said as he and Chi sat down. "Did you lovebirds have fun?" Temari asked. "We're not lovebirds. Chi and I had a great time didn't we?" Chi nodded. "What about you two?" Temari asked Sae and Gaara. Gaara looked down at his feet and said, "We sort of did." Sae nodded. Soon the whole sky lit up with fireworks. The five of them watched them in amazement. "Aren't they pretty?" Chi asked Kankuro. "Yes they are." Kankuro said. Chi put her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the sky. Gaara looked over at them and sighed for he felt like he wouldn't ever feel that feeling. Sae looked at Gaara and sighed for she hadn't meant to get offended like she had, it was just that nobody had ever touched her like that when ever someone did they would draw back. Sae turned to Gaara and said, "Gaara-sama." Gaara looked up at her and said, "What is it Sae?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. It's just that well…I never had anyone touch me like that and whenever someone did get close to me and touched me like that they would draw back."

"It's all right Sae-kun. I understand how you feel." Sae rested her head on Gaara's shoulder and the two of them continued to watch the fireworks.


	8. The Akatsuki Strike

The Akatsuki strikes

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Naruto

Nearly one and a half years had passed in the Sunagakure. Nearly everything in the village had changed since then. Since establishing the new school nearly half a year ago the Sunagakure had graduated most of their students and made them genin. Two students in particular had not only blossomed with their ninja skills but had changed physically as well. Chinatsu had improved her puppeteer skills and she had grown from a small 13 year old girl to a beautiful 15 year old. Her shoulder length black hair had grown down to her mid-back and her grey eyes seemed greyer if that was possible and Kankuro had found himself at times outwitted by her puppeteer skills.

She wasn't the only one who had change Saeyuri had also changed. She had grown closer to Gaara and had found that she could trust him with just about everything.

On this particular day Gaara or Lord Gaara as he was now known as since he became the Kazekage was busy signing papers and looking over important documents. Now these days Gaara barely had time to himself let alone time to train Matsuri and Saeyuri. Since he became the Kazekage he usually had the girls trained by Temari. There was a knock at his door and Gaara said, "Come in." In walked Baki with more papers in his hands. "Gaara we have reports that came in from the Konohagakure, apparently the group known as the Akatsuki are on the move. They're after the tailed beasts but no one knows what for. My guess is that'll be coming here for you and the Shukaku."

"If it's the Shukaku they want then they'll have to go through me. I will fight to protect myself and this village." Baki looked at Gaara with a hint of concern and said, "Are you sure about that Gaara?" Gaara nodded and said, "When I took the oath I meant what I said."

Meanwhile in a location far away from the village the group known as the Akatsuki were meeting about who would go into the Sunagakure to retrieve Gaara of the desert so that could extract Shukaku the one tailed beast. Their leader who was named Pain appeared in a hologram form in front of the other members who where also in a hologram form. "All right you all know why I called you all here but in case you forgot I called you here to figure out who will go to the sand village to retrieve Gaara of the desert who possesses the one tailed Shukaku." Itachi Uchiha spoke, "Why don't we send a former sand ninja to get Gaara of the desert." Pain thought for a moment and said, "That's an excellent suggestion. Sasori since you are from the Sand Village why don't you and Deidara go to the Sunagakure and go get Gaara of the desert." The one called Sasori thought and said, "I'll go and get Gaara. Deidara are you in?" The blonde haired man known as Deidara smirked and said, "You know Sasori if you're going then I'm going too."

"All right then it's settled Deidara and Sasori will go to the Sunagakure to get Gaara of the desert. Remember where to bring him once you've got him." Deidara and Sasori nodded and said, "We remember." The holograms of the other members disappeared leaving the holograms of Sasori and Deidara alone. "Let's move Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and said, "Right."

Back at the Sunagakure Kankuro and Chinatsu were sparring. "Poisonous mist." Chinatsu pulled some strings on Ga and purple colored poison poured out from Ga's mouth. Kankuro shielded his nose to avoid breathing in the poisonous mist. "Nice try Chinatsu but that won't work on the puppet master." Kankuro said to himself. He scanned the area and said, "She probably used that mist to come at me from behind but where is she aiming for?"

"Right behind you Kankuro." Chinatsu said and pulled on Chou's strings and Chou grabbed Kankuro from behind. "Ga and Chou." Chi pulled some strings on Ga and Ga's wings opened up revealing some knives, Chi pulled Ga toward Chou and was about to stab and kill Kankuro but she stopped the attack. Kankuro smirked and said, "Good job Chi you're becoming a real pro at mastering that move."

"It's all thanks to a good teacher like you." Kankuro smirked and grabbed Chi from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down causing then to fall to the ground. "Kankuro-kun." Kankuro smirked and pinned Chi's arms above her head and kissed Chi passionately drawing her in quickly.

As things got more passionate between the two Chi couldn't stop herself from letting moans escape. "Kankuro your hormones are showing." Sae said in a singsong voice. Kankuro stopped what he was doing wit Chinatsu and helped her up. "Shut up Sae." Sae smirked and said, "You shouldn't do that to Chi not yet anyways. You should only do it when you marry her." Kankuro blushed and said, "Who says I'm going to marry her?" Sae smirked and said, "I can tell you're going to marry her. You love Chinatsu." Chinatsu blushed and said, "Come on let's go get something to eat."

The three of them headed off to Chi's house. "Hi grandma." Chi said when they got inside the house. Chiyo smiled and said, "Hello dear did you have a nice training session?" Chinatsu nodded and said, "We did. We're just going to have lunch." Chi headed into the kitchen and took out three cups of instant ramen from the cabinet and went over to the sink and put some water in the cups. She then popped the cups in the microwave to warm them up. "So Kankuro-kun what do you plan to do with Chi-chan after you marry her?" Sae asked. Kankuro being himself smirked and said, "I plan on taking her home with me and finishing what we started earlier today."

"You're so naughty Kankuro-kun." Sae said. Kankuro smirked and said, "Yes I am."

Chi blushed as she took out the cups of ramen and handed them and chopsticks to Kankuro and Sae.

Gaara looked out the window of his office as he finished signing the last of his papers. _"I wonder what Saeyuri is up to." _He was just about to leave when Baki came into the office again. "Gaara you have to meet with the council." Gaara sighed and followed Baki out the door and to the building where the council met. Gaara took his seat at the end of the table and the council meeting began. "As you all heard from Konoha the group known as the Akatsuki. From what information that the leaf village ninjas gave us they suspect they will try to invade the Sunagakure."

"What are the after?" asked a female council member. "We suspect that they are after the Lord Gaara." Said another member. "What do they want from Lord Gaara?"

"The Shukaku." Baki said. The council members turned to Gaara and said, "So what are we going to do Lord Gaara?" Gaara thought for a moment and said, "We'll double the village watches. If the Akatsuki come to village I will defend everyone here with my life."

"What about Saeyuri." A council member asked. "What about her?" Gaara asked. "Sir you don't know about her ummm condition?" Gaara shook his head and said, "Is something wrong with her?"

"Well Lord Gaara if you don't know then I suppose it's all right to tell you now that you are Kazekage. The child's body is infused with a phoenix demon that killed her mother when she gave birth to her." Gaara's eyes filled with sorrow for now he felt a deeper connection with Sae. _"So that's her story. That's why I feel so strongly connected to her. She knows my pain and sorrow and I know hers." _

"Gaara is something wrong?" Baki asked. "No nothing is wrong." Gaara got up from his desk and left the building.

Sasori and Deidara had finally the forest that would soon lead to the desert. "We're almost to the Sunagakure." Deidara said. Sasori smirked and said, "Let's keep moving Deidara I don't like be kept waiting." Deidara nodded and said, "Sorry Sasori." The two of them kept moving through the forest and soon the two of them were in the desert. "We're nearly half way there." Sasori said. "So once we cross this desert we'll be near the Sunagakure and one step closer to getting Gaara."

"Yes that's right." Sasori said. _"Soon I'll see you again grandmother. And you too Chinatsu my little cousin." _Sasori smirked at the thought as they kept walking through the desert.

Night had soon fallen on the Sunagakure and Gaara wasn't surprised that he was finishing work late. As he was walking home he noticed that a large white bird was circling the village. Gaara looked at the bird and took note on how strange it looked. _"That bird isn't from around here." _Gaara continued to watch as the bird circled the village one last time before disappearing. When the bird was out of sight he kept walking unaware of what was to happen next.

Deidara smirked for he had found the jinchuuriki. _"I found him Gaara of the desert." _Deidara flew his bird to where Sasori was waiting and got low and close enough to Sasori. "I have found the jinchuuriki."

"So go get and bring him here so t hat we can leave this village and take him to extract the Shukaku. Don't take too long in battling him though I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori reminded Deidara. Deidara smirked and said, "Don't worry Sasori I won't keep you waiting." With that Deidara got back on his bird and flew back toward the village and followed Gaara. Deidara reached into a pouch took out some clay and molded it into a small spider. "Art is a bang." he said as he threw the spider which landed at Gaara's feet and exploded. Gaara jumped out of the way and looked up at the sky to see that the strange bird had a blonde haired man standing on it. "So you're Gaara of the desert. You're the jinchuuriki." Deidara said. "And you're an intruder." Gaara said. "How rude. Is that what you call all your opponents?" Deidara asked. "So you came to challenge me?" Gaara asked. "Not only to challenge you but to destroy you and take you away from here and to take the Shukaku that lies within you." Deidara said. Gaara raised his hands and sand poured for his gourd. "Well then I guess I have no choice but to kill you."


	9. Sand and Clay

Of Sand and Clay

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in Naruto

Deidara was surprised when he heard Gaara say those words. "So you plan to kill me huh. Good luck trying." Deidara reached in his pouch took out some more clay and molded it into a bird. "I'll give you taste of my art. For Art is a piece of work that takes skill and patience to make." He threw the bird at Gaara which he blocked with his sand. "I never really cared for art." Gaara said and used his sand to make a platform so that he was at Deidara's level. Deidara rolled his eyes and said, "Seems like nobody knows how to appreciate good art these days." Gaara ignored Deidara's complaining and did some hand signs. "Sand Burial: Sand Coffin!" Gaara managed to get a hold of Deidara's bird but Deidara broke free. _"He's very skilled with that sand. So I'll have to watch myself if I want to beat him." _

While those two were fighting people down below them began to gather and watch as their Kazekage fought an intruder among those people Kankuro, Chi, Matsuri and Temari were watching as their brother took on this new opponent. "Temari who is that guy in the black?" Kankuro asked. Temari shrugged and said, "I don't know but he looks dangerous I hope Gaara can hold him off."

"Yeah me too. Say Temari do you know where he's from?" Temari shook her head and said, "No knows where he's from or how he managed to get into the village." Chi looked up and said to herself, "Lord Gaara please be careful." Matsuri watched as the one she admired the most fought the intruder. _"Oh Lord Gaara sir, defeat this enemy and please be careful." _Kankuro looked around and noticed that Sae wasn't around. "Chi-chan where's Sae-kun?"

"She ummm…had to go home. Her uhhh….father was looking for her."

Gaara looked down below and saw that the village was watching the fight between him and this stranger. "Look at all those people down there. Are they here to watch you die?" Deidara asked. "No they're here to watch you die. Sand Shower!" Sand poured on Deidara's head making it hard for him to stay on his bird that he created. "You're skilled with that sand." Gaara smirked and said, "I'm Gaara of the desert. I am the master of using sand."

"Well I'm Deidara and I'm an artist and I'm a master at using clay. ART IS A BANG!" Deidara said as he created more birds and threw them at Gaara. Gaara used his sand to shield himself from the attack. Deidara continued to mold more clay and threw more birds at Gaara this time they hit Gaara. Gaara winced in pain as they exploded. Deidara smirked and asked, "How do you like my art now?"

"I'll admit they're pretty good but it's going to take a lot more than clay birds to take me down."

While those two continued to Sae meanwhile was at home taking her medicine that was used to control the merging of her natural chakra with the phoenix demon's chakra. She took out the needle and syringe along with the vial that contained the elixir that would control the merging of her chakra. She injected the needle into the vial and pulled on the syringe. Sae then injected the medicine into her arm. She didn't wince when the needle pierced her skin instead she brushed the pain off. She was use to pain both physical and mental. She put the medicine, syringe and needle back in the cabinet. Sae then headed upstairs and to her bedroom. When she got to her bedroom she looked out of her bedroom and noticed that the lights in the village were off. _"That's strange I wonder why the village lights are off. Ahhh well it's probably just a stupid power outage." _Sae moved away from the window not knowing what her teacher was going through at the moment. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Gaara and Deidara were both getting tired. _"Damnit Gaara is tough. I wasn't expecting this from a jinchuuriki. I'm going to have to finish him off quickly Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting." _Gaara used his sand and grabbed Deidara's arm. "What's going on here?" Gaara turned his hand and said, "Sand Burial: Sand Coffin." The sand pulled on Deidara's arm and pulled his arm right off. Blood splattered everywhere. The crowd below Gaara and Deidara cheered. "All right lord Gaara." Someone cheered. Deidara winced in pain and thought of a way to use Gaara's sand against him. Deidara smirked when idea came to him. He began to mold his clay with Gaara's sand that had fallen into his pouch when Gaara had used sand drizzle against him. _"With my clay and his sand mixed together I can create something that should work to my advantage and bring him down." _Deidara molded it his clay and the sand into a bird and said, "ART IS AN EXPOLOSION!" The bird landed on Gaara and exploded causing Gaara to fall off his platform. The crowd below watched in horror as Gaara began to fall and Deidara used his bird to fly under Gaara and caught him. Kankuro's eyes filled with anger as his brother was being taken away from him. "Gaara." He said. Kankuro turned to Temari and said, "I'm going after him."

"Kankuro are you sure you can handle him." Temari asked. "I'm sure and don't worry I'm not going alone. Chi let's go." Chi nodded her head and followed Kankuro as they chased after Gaara and his kidnapper.

Deidara got off his bird and walked to the entrance of the sand village where Sasori was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Sasori asked. "He put up a real good fight. He's stronger than he looks." Sasori looked at Deidara and said, "What happened to your arm?"

"He tore it off with his sand."

"What a careless mistake you made. Come on Deidara let's get out of here." Deidara nodded and looked behind them and saw that they were being followed by Kankuro and Chinatsu. "Hey Sasori we're being followed by two brats." Deidara said. Sasori turned around and said, "One of those brats is my cousin. Come on Deidara let's move before they catch up to us." Deidara smirked and said, "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"It shouldn't matter to you. Now quit stalling and let's get moving." The two them headed out of the village with Kankuro and Chinatsu following close behind.

Back at the village the alarm was sounded and the council headed off toward the building where he council met. "Now what do we do? The Kazekage has been kidnapped." Said a member. "We send out groups of ninjas to patrol the village." Said another. "And what good will that do? Gaara has been kidnapped and I heard that Kankuro and Chinatsu went missing." Baki said. "Kankuro and Chi went to pursue the man that kidnapped my brother." Temari said as she entered the building."

"Temari will they be all right? Chinatsu is only a genin after all." Baki said. "She may be just a genin but she's skilled with her puppets just like Kankuro." Baki sighed and said, "We should send word to Chiyo and Ebizo and tell them of that Chi ran off with Kankuro to pursue the one that kidnapped Gaara." The council nodded and said, "What'll happen if the other nations finds out that we lost our Kazekage." An elder asked. "We'll be in danger so to make sure no one else finds out about Gaara's kidnapping we won't say a word."

"Don't say a word? We could use help from the leaf village." Baki said. The other council members talked amongst themselves and said, "We'll send word to Konoha. We'll tell them it's an emergency rescue mission." With that the council got to work writing the letters and Temari turned to Baki and said, "Saeyuri wasn't around when Gaara was battling the intruder should we tell her of Gaara's disappearance she is one of his students after all." Baki thought for a moment and said, "No we shouldn't tell her I've noticed how close she's gotten to him so it's best that we don't tell her. I want her to patrol the village with you in the morning." Temari nodded and said, "Understood."


	10. Let the Puppet Show Begin

Let the Puppet Show Begin: Battle of the puppet masters

Disclaimer I own absolutely from Naruto

The next morning when Sae awoke she found herself feeling dizzy but that was no surprise to her. She always felt that way after she injected her medicine. Despite how she was feeling, Sae climbed out of her bed, went to her closet, picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Once she was dressed, Sae headed downstairs and out the door.

Once she was outside Sae noticed that no one was out on the street. _"That's odd usually by this hour the street was full of people." _ Sae continued to walk around the village looking for signs of life. As she was walking she soon ran into Temari. "Temari-san where is everyone?"

"There's no time to explain Sae-kun you must come with me to the council building immediately." Sae sighed and followed Temari.

While Temari led Sae to the council building, Chi and Kankuro continued to pursue the man who had kidnapped Gaara. "Damn it he's too fast." Kankuro said. "I know but cursing won't help us Kankuro. We've got to keep moving." Chi said. "Right." The two of them kept moving and eventually ended up in the dessert.

One Sae and Temari entered the council building, Baki turned to them and gave them their instructions. "Temari you will take a squad to patrol the north wall surrounding the village." Baki said. "Sir what about Sae?" a council member asked. "Sae is to go with her." Baki said. "Temari, Sae get going." Baki said. "Right." Temari said. Sae turned to Temari and asked, "What's going on? Will you tell me now?"

"I can't right now Sae-kun but I promise I will tell you soon." Sae sighed and followed Temari. When they got outside they saw a group of other ninja waiting for them, among them was Saeyuri's classmate Matsuri. "We're awaiting your orders lady Temari." Said a shinobi. "We're heading to the north wall to patrol. Let's move." Temari said. "Right. Let's go." Said the other ninjas. Temari led the group to the north wall and paried everyone up and assigned each pair an area to watch. "Sae you come with me, you and I will watch the north east perimeter."

"What exactly are we watching for Temari-san?"

"Enemy shinobi." Sae looked puzzled for she knew that Temari was hiding something from her. "I'll tell you soon." Temari reassured her.

When Kankuro and Chi got to the dessert, Kankuro noticed the ground had been divided into three separate paths. "Which way do we go Kankuro?" Chi asked. Kankuro examined the ground, and on one of the paths noticed Gaara's sand on it. "We go that way." Kankuro said and pointed to the path. "All right. Let's go." Chi said.

As the tow of them continued to pursue, Deidara and Sasori continued to take Gaara away. "So Sasori tell about this cousin of yours."

"Why would I want to waste my breath talking about her she's useless and weak. A disgrace to the art of puppet mastery."

"Take it easy my friend. I was just asking a simple question but if its that touchy of a subject I won't ask no more questions but tell me something Sasori what is her name?"

"Her name is Chinatsu."

"My that is an interesting name."

"Stop stalling Deidara let's move you know I don't like to keep people waiting."

"All right Sasori but don't get me wrong but I think we're being followed."

The two of them turned around to look behind them and sure enough there was Kankuro and Chi standing behind them. "It looks like we finally caught up to you." Chi said. "Bring Gaara back now!" Kankuro yelled. "What should we do with them Sasori?" Deidara whispered. "Deidara you go on ahead and I'll deal with them myself." Sasori said and jumped in front of Kankuro and Chi. Kankuro and Chi took their scrolls off their backs and Kankuro said, "I hope you two are ready for a puppet show. Crow, Black Ant and Salamander!"

"Ga! And Chou!"

"_So Chinatsu has puppets of her own I cannot wait to see what kind of skills she has as a puppet master." Sasori thought. _ "Deidara get moving." Sasori ordered. Deidara smirked, jumped on his bird and said, "Enjoy the show."

"Oh no you don't!" Kankuro said and moved Crow toward Deidara trying to attack him but Crow was caught in mid air by what looked to be a tail that seemed to be attached to the other man. "Don't concern yourself with him, I am your opponent now."


	11. The Ultimate Puppet Showdown

The Ultimate Puppet Showdown

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Naruto

**Well guys I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy with school and stuff. I will keep this one going and stuff since I'm really addicted to Kankuro at the moment. Anyways…I'm done rambling on here so here…we..go!**

"You're as fast as Crow." Deidara looked at Kankuro and said, "I remember now this jinchuuriki had a couple of siblings and one of them is a puppet master, that's you I guess. Your name's Kanturo or Kapachi or something?"

"It's Kankuro!" Kankuro yelled and moved Crow in Deidara's direction again and once again Crow was blocked by the other man's tail. "I told you to forget about him, I'm your opponent now. Deidara quit gawking you're in the way. I told you I'd deal with them." Deidara sighed and said, "Fine have it your way."

"Hey wait where are you going?" Chi asked and was about to chase after Deidara but the other man lashed his tail out at her causing her to jump back. "Didn't you hear me I said I'm your opponent."

As the three of them prepared for battle the ninjas of the Sunagakure were preparing to send a pursuit squad after Kankuro and Chi. When the team was assembled, Baki turned to them and said, "Go out to the dessert and find Kankuro and Chinatsu. Assist them if they need help if not go after the one who kidnapped the Kazekage. I want to know his precise location."

"Sir!" said the pursuit squad. With that the pursuit squad was off. Baki watched as they left. _"Kankuro you better not do anything reckless and you better be protecting Chinatsu." _

Back at the North wall Temari and her squad were getting anxious and some were getting bored as the watch dragged on. Se was beginning to feel that something wasn't right. "Temari-san would you please tell me what's going on?" Temari looked at Sae and remembered the words Baki had told her early that morning, not to tell Sae about what had happened to Gaara but Temari couldn't lie to Sae for she had made friends with her after all. Temari sighed and said, "Sae-kun I will tell you what's going on but I was ordered by Baki not to but it doesn't matter to me what Baki said I'm going to tell you but you have to promise me you will act like you don't know, got it?" Sae nodded and said, "I promise."

"Late last night an intruder came into the village, and attacked one of our own shinobi and kidnapped them." Sae's eyes widened and Temari continued, "Then Chi and Kankuro headed off to pursue the intruder."

"Chi-chan? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know but don't worry a pursuit squad went out to find Chi and Kankuro."

"Where's Gaara-sama? Why isn't he here?" Temari sighed and said, "You remember the shinobi I told you about?" Sae nodded and said, "Yes I do."

"That was Gaara." Sae dropped to her knees and began to weep. "Sae-kun it'll be all right Kankuro and Chi will bring Gaara back." Temari said and helped Sae get up. Sae moved away from Temari and went over to the edge of the wall and yelled, "Gaara!"

Back in the dessert Kankuro looked at the man and said, "Well if that's what you want then prepare for a puppet show!" Kankuro and Chi both began to move their puppets in a circle around the man. "Faster." Kankuro said. Chi pulled some strings on Chou and kunai knives came out of its wings. Them man didn't seem to be phased by the attack. Kankuro pulled strings on Crow's body became knives. "I guess you didn't know that Black Ant was missing since you were caught up in watching Chou. Black Ant!" Black Ant popped out from under the ground, tossed the other man into the air. Kankuro pulled some strings on Crow and Black Ant, causing Black Ant's body to open up and grab the man. Black Ant's body closed and with some tugs on Crow's strings Kankuro managed to make the knives go through Black Ant. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!" Kankuro smirked and said, "The show is over." Chi looked over at Crow and Black Ant and noticed that instead of blood pouring out it was sand.

"Kankuro look there's sand spilling out." Kankuro looked at his puppets and realized that Chi was right. He unlocked Black Ant and inside of his body was nothing but a sand clone. _"A sand clone? But how is it possible_ _for him to know my move before I make them?" _Suddenly the ground under their feet shook and the man popped out from under the ground. "That's impossible." Chi said. "Are you two finished yet?" the man asked. "No we're just getting started!" Kankuro said as he and Chi moved their puppets around him once more. Chi pulled some strings on Chou and Ga, and Kankuro pulled some strings on Crow and Black Ant. "Poisonous mist!" Chi said as poison leaked from both Chou and Ga's mouths. "Poison mist inferno. Consecutive needle combo!" Poison and needles began to come out of Crow's and Black Ant's mouths and body. When the mists cleared both Kankuro and Chi were in complete shock as the man was unharmed by the poison mists and needles.

"What's the matter? You two run out of trick?" the man taunted. "Kankuro nothing we do is working what do we do now?" Chi asked. "Salamander!" Kankuro said and pulled on Salamander's strings making Salamander get in front of both himself and Chi. "Salamander's shield can withstand two thousand pounds of rocks. As long as we stand behind it, you can't touch us. Good luck trying to get through that." Kankuro said confidently. "That puppet has great defense mechanisms but like every puppet it has a weakness. You can make the individual parts as strong as you want but the joints are always a weak spot." The man said as he used his tail to go around Salamander's shield and struck its joint sending the shield flying. _"He managed to find Salamander's weak spot? How is that possible?"_

The man lashed his tail out at Kankuro and Chi causing them to jump out of the way. The man swung his tail out again and this time caught Kankuro with the tip of his tail, and stabbed him in the chest. The man threw him to the ground. Kankuro winced in pain. "Kankuro! Are you okay?" Chi asked "I'm fine!" The two of them pulled the strings on their puppets making them shoot out kunai knives at the man which he easily blocked with his tail. "You both have talent I'll admit that. With your puppets and their hidden poison and weapon mechanisms they're hidden from other but they aren't hidden from me! You wanna know why I can anticipate every move you both make?" the man asked as he swung his tail out and smashed their puppets. "Crow, Black Ant, Salamander!"

"Ga! Chou!"

"The answer is quite simple, Crow, Black Ant, Salamander, I created them. And although I didn't create the butterfly or the moth I've been watching how they moved and figured out their weakness.

Back at the Sunagakure a cold wind blew toward the wall that Temari and her group were patrolling. The wind manipulator turned her head toward the dessert and then toward Sae. "Sae did you feel that wind?" Sae nodded. "I didn't like the feel of that wind, it's a bad sign." Sae looked out toward the dessert and thought, _"You better be safe Chi-chan." _

When the man said those words Kankuro and Chi looked at each other in shock. "Then that means you're the legendary craftsman of the puppet core. The legendary Sasori of the red sand." Kankuro said. "I'm honored that people still remember my name. Even a child like you knows how I am." Sasori said. Sasori turned his attention to Chi and said, "My dear sweet cousin Chinatsu who would've guessed that in this much time, you would've became such an accomplished puppet master."

"You abandoned us twenty years ago. Why come back now?" Kankuro asked. "There's no point in asking questions when you're about to die." as Sasori said those words Kankuro fell to the ground. "Kankuro!" Chi yelled and sat down next to him. "Body's going numb." Kankuro said. "The poison is taking its course. Have some for yourself Chinatsu!" Sasori said and swung his tail toward Chi. Using all the strength he had left, Kankuro used Black Ant's head to block the attack and used one of Crow's arms to tear off a piece of Sasori's mask. "Since you want to live so badly I won't kill you today. I'll let the poison take its course. You've got three days to live." With that Sasori left Kankuro and Chi alone. Chi held Kankuro's head in her lap. "Kankuro you hang in there you're gonna be okay. Just don't close your eyes." Kankuro did his best to keep his best to keep his eyes open but the poison was already taking effect. "Chi….Gaara…I'm sorry." Kankuro said.


	12. Return of the siblings

Return of the honorable siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Naruto

In the Sunagakure, things seemed to be returning back to normal after the surprise sneak attack from Deidara. People were back at work keeping their shops in order and children were playing on the street; but at the council building things weren't back to normal, at that very moment Baki and the council members were talking about the situation that was still at hand. "What do you mean we need a new Kazekage! What about lord Gaara?" an elder asked. "You're not thinking about the safety of our village! We need to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Another elder argued. Baki sighed as the two of them continued to argue. He looked out the window thinking about how lucky the village thanks to Gaara protecting it. _"Thanks to Gaara at least the village managed to get by without a scratch." _

His thoughts were soon interrupted when a shinobi came into the room and said, "Sir, we've sent Temari's squad home so they can get some much needed rest."

"Very good. They deserve it after a sleepless day." Baki said. Another Shinobi came in and said, "Sir the pursuit core has located Kankuro and Chinatsu about half a day's journey from the village. Kankuro is unconscious and in bad shape."

"What about Chinatsu is she all right?"

"She's fine sir, she just has some minor cuts and bruises. Some of the units have gone back to carry Kankuro back along with both of their puppets."

"What about the Kazekage?" Baki asked. "There are others in pursuit, we should hear world from them soon."

Back in the dessert, Sasori had finally caught up to Deidara. "Sasori you're late. I thought you didn't like to make people wait."

"I don't but time flies when you're having fun."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get so touchy, you accomplished your mission. You secured the one tail. Once we finish with him, it's time for my mission."

"But Sasori yours is…hard to find."

"I know it'll just be easier if he came to me."

"I suppose that's true. What kind of jinchuuriki is he?"

"Oh well it doesn't matter no one will complain as long as I catch another one."

Back at the Sand Village the pursuit core just brought Kankuro and Chi back to the village and were taking Kankuro and Chi to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, Kankuro was placed on a stretcher and the medical ninjas rushed him to the operating room. "Quickly get him to the operating room." The medical ninjas said as they ran down the hall. Chinatsu watched in sadness as Kankuro was taken to the operating room. A medical ninja came up to Chi and said, "Come this way Chinatsu so we can bandage up your cuts on your arms and legs." Chi followed the medical ninja to a room and sat on the bench so he could bandage up her cuts. As he was bandaging up her cuts she asked, "Is Kankuro going to be okay?"

"I don't really know he was in pretty bad shape. What happened out there?"

"He was poisoned. I wish it was me who had gotten poisoned and not him."

"Don't talk like that Chinatsu it wasn't your fault he was protecting you." When the medical ninja finished bandaging up Chi's arms and legs, Chi was told to sit in the waiting room to wait to go see Kankuro.

In the operating room the medical ninjas began to wipe off Kankuro's face make up and took a listen to his breathing. "What is this poison?" a medical ninja asked. "Prepare an antidote now!" another ordered. "Gaara…Gaara…" Kankuro said as the medical ninjas began to use their medical ninjutsu to heal his wounds and they began to bandage up his chest. Baki soon came in the operating room and a medical ninja said, "His wounds aren't that serious its just that the poison is one we've never seen before."

"We don't have a clue on how to develop an antidote." Another medical ninja pointed out. Baki sighed and said, "First Gaara and now Kankuro. Well at least Chinatsu wasn't poisoned so we should be thankful for that. In the morning I'm going to get Sae and Temari."

"All right. You go home and get some rest lord Baki we'll let you know if Kankuro's condition worsens." When Baki left the operating room, he noticed that Chi had fallen asleep on the bench in the waiting room. He went over to her and sighed, "Poor child."

Meanwhile in a forest not too far from the Sunagakure Team Kakashi was making their way to the village. Leading the way was Naruto Uzumaki a boy who knew the pain that Gaara felt for he was a jinchuuriki himself and who had once saved Gaara in an earlier mission. His pink hair teammate Sakura Haruno called out to him, "Naruto I know you're in a hurry but don't break formation."

"I know but I have to get to Gaara, I have to save him!" Their sensei Kakashi Hatake called to him, "Naruto don't lose your cool. Master Jiraiya taught you better than that didn't he?" Naruto punched a tree and said, "There's no hiding what those bastards want, they want the nine tailed fox inside of me. That's why they want me and Gaara. Those bastards see us as nothing more than monsters, that's all they see us as. Why must Gaara have to suffer? He went through pain alone while I had friends that stood by my side. Why is it always him?"

The next morning Baki was informed that, Kankuro had regained consciousness but before Baki went to the hospital, he made his way to the sand sibling's house to get Temari. Once he got to their house, he knocked on the door. Temari answered it and said, "Baki what's wrong?"

"Temari, Kankuro and Chinatsu returned yesterday."

"Did they bring Gaara home? Are they okay?"

"Unfortunately they didn't bring Gaara home and both came home hurt."

"Hurt? Is Kankuro okay. How's Chinatsu?"

"Chinatsu is fine she just had minor cuts and bruised on her arms and legs. Kankuro on the other hand came home seriously hurt and badly poisoned."

"Poisoned!"

"Yes that's right but I received word from the medical ninjas that he regained consciousness."

"He did? Well why are we standing around here for? Let's go see him."

"But before we go see him let's go get Saeyuri."

"All right."

When they got to Sae's house they found her sitting on her porch. When Sae saw Temari, she got up and went over to them. "Temari-san what are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you that Kankuro and Chi returned home yesterday."

"They did? Is Chi-chan okay?"  
"She's fine, but she does have minor cuts and bruises on her arms and legs." Temari said. "What about Kankuro-sama?"

"He was badly poisoned but regained consciousness. Baki and I are on our way to see him. Want to come with us?"

"Yes I'd like to."

When they got to the hospital Sae and Temari noticed that Chi was asleep on the bench. "Baki how long has she been there?" Temari asked. "She's been here since yesterday. She couldn't bear to leave Kankuro's side." Sae went over to the bench and gently shook her friend's arm. At the gentle shake Chi opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sae sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to see Kankuro-sama. He's regained consciousness."

"He has?"

"Yeah now come on let's go see him." Chi got off the bench and followed Baki, Temari and Sae to Kankuro's room.

Once they were inside of Kankuro's room the four of them gathered around Kankuro's bed. Kankuro opened his eyes and looked around. "Baki…Sae…Temari…Chi…Is that you guys?" Kankuro winced as he said those words. "Don't speak you need to save your strength." Baki said.

"The…the…red…sand. It was him." Kankuro said. Baki turned to Chi and asked, "What is he talking about?" Chi turned to Baki and whispered in his ear the name of their attacker. "I see so he's involved." Baki mumbled and began to walk away. "Sir where are you going?" a medical ninja asked. "I'm going for a walk." Baki said.

Baki ended up going to the council building and entered a meeting room. Where a shinobi was going over some papers. "Tell the pursuit core to turn around now!" Baki ordered. "Actually we haven't we haven't heard from them since they found Kankuro and Chinatsu."

"_One day without Gaara and look what happens. So we have no choice but to go to Chinatsu's guardians but would they agree to help is the question." _Baki was about to leave when the shinobi said, "Sir the higher ups want to go over a briefing."

"Does it look like I want to go over a briefing?" Baki said and left the building.

Baki kept walking and made his way to the house where Chinatsu, Chiyo and Ebizo lived and hesitated a moment before opening the door. Meanwhile, inside of the house Ebizo and Chiyo were fishing at their fishing hole. "Hey sis when do you suppose our Chinatsu we'll return home?" Chiyo didn't answer. "Sis can you hear me? Are you dead?" Chiyo didn't answer and soon her fishing pole was falling out of her hand but before it hit the ground, Chiyo yanked it back up and started laughing. "Fell for that one didn't ya. I was just playing possum." Ebizo sighed and said, "That was a little harsh sis." Suddenly the door opened and in walked Baki. "Honorable siblings. I came to request your help."

"Old scrolls should be left on a shelf." Chiyo said. "An organization called the Akatsuki has the Shukaku." Baki said. "That's your generation's problem now." Ebizo pointed out. "You two have paved the way for our village and there's only so much knowledge we know."

"We've been retired for a long time now how can we possibly help?" Chiyo asked. "Your grandson is apart of the Akatsuki and Chinatsu need your help Lady Chiyo." Baki said. At those words Chiyo smirked and said, "That changes everything."


	13. Allies of the Sand

Allies of the Sand

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Naruto

That night Chiyo and Ebizo made their way to the hospital. Once inside of the hospital, the medical ninjas began to whisper to one another. "Who are they?" one asked. "You mean you don't know, that's lady Chiyo and her brother lord Ebizo." Said another. "I thought they retired years ago." The two of them ignored the whispers and continued to make their way to Kankuro's room. When they got to Kankuro's room, they were greeted by Baki, "We were hoping you'd come. Please come this way." Chiyo and Ebizo came toward him and stood with the other. When Chinatsu saw them she went over to them and hugged them both and said, "Granny Chiyo, Uncle Ebizo I'm so glad you came."

"We're so glad that you came back safe child." Ebizo said. Baki turned to the medical ninjas and said, "This is lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizo." The medical ninjas bowed to them and said, "Welcome."

With all the greetings done, Ebizo and Chiyo took a look at Kankuro. "Why he looks like.." Ebizo was about to say the Kazekage but Baki beat him to the punch and said, "That's right he's the Kazekage's older brother."

"So I was right then." Chiyo turned to the medical ninjas and said, "I assume you examined his blood." A medical ninja handed her Kankuro's chart and said, "That's right here are the results." Chiyo glanced at it and said, "Interesting. I've never seen this before. Any luck finding an antidote?"

"So far, everything we tried doesn't seem to have any affect."

"Of course it doesn't. This is what Sasori intended, he's confident that we won't find an antidote. His skills have improved." Ebizo looked at Kankuro and said, "Kankuro is partly to blame, he and Chinatsu went too far, and so they exposed themselves. That is something a shinobi should never do." At those words Chi looked down at her feet. Sae patted her arm and said, "Chi-chan don't be sad. It was nobodies fault."

As they continued to talk, Sasori and Deidara continued to move getting further away from the Sand Village. Deidara looked up at Gaara and said, "It feels good to be leaving the sand behind."

"Keep moving. I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori said. "Whose fault is that?" Deidara asked. "We're both to blame." Sasori pointed out. "I suppose that's true."

Chiyo stepped up to the table at kankuro's bedside wherea scroll and some liquids lay. She picked up a beaker and a vial and combined the two liquids, and then poured the liquid onto the scroll. Flames shot up from the scroll and Chiyo said, "That isn't right." Ebizo turned to the medical ninjas and asked, "Tell us are these the only methods you've tried?" Baki turned to them and said, "As a matter of fact, we asked for a specialist to come from the leaf village. Maybe we should wait for them." Chiyo turned to him and said, "You have us depend on others? It is because of your dependency on the leaf that our people have become backward and lazy."

"No, we don't depend on them we wouldn't go that far."

"Instead of depending on the leaf to come to our rescue,, you should concentrate on training our own people to take care of themselves. In any case this alliance with the leaf is just a hyped dream, they are they and we are we. No alliance can change that. Ha! If they send anyone at all it won't be a specialist just a useless underling as a formality."

"I can't imagine they would do something like that." Baki remarked. "It's the way of the world everyone only looks out for themselves."

Back in the forest Kakashi woke his team up from a quick rest. "Break time is over." Sakura stood up and looked around for Naruto. "Hey Kakashi sensei where's Naruto?" Kakashi pointed up to a tree and said, "He's right up there." Sakura looked up and saw Naruto standing on a branch waiting for them, and watching the sun rise. "Okay let's get going." Kakashi said.

Chiyo went over to Kankuro and checked his pulse. "This is not good. Poisons are my specialty but this one is beyond even me. Sasori has out done himself this time. His skills have improved a lot. He's got only one day left." At those words Chi's eyes filled with tears, she was beginning to lose hope for if her grandmother couldn't cure him Kankuro would surely die. Ebizo looked at Kankuro and said, "I'd say he'll be lucky if he survives until tomorrow."

"Surely there is something we can do." Baki said. "Well, there is one who is more advanced in poisons than me that old slug queen Tsunade of the leaf. She was a thorn in my side during the time of the great war. She came up with antidotes for every kind of poison I threw at her. Since you're such good friends with her maybe she can come and help us out."

"But Lady Tsunade is Hokage of the Leaf Village; she has to protect her own people. Besides it takes three days to get here from the leaf what good will summoning her do?" Baki pointed out. "I know that, I'm no fool, I wasn't seriously suggesting we summon her. I can't stand that old slug queen."

Team Kakashi had finally reached the dessert. "We've finally reached the dessert." Naruto said. "The Sand Village is just beyond there." Kakashi said. "Well what are we waiting for let's get going." Naruto said and was about to run ahead until Kakashi said, "Naruto it's best if I take the lead." Naruto huffed and mumbled, "Oh all right."

Sasori and Deidara had finally reached a river. In that river, there was a boulder blocking what looked to be a cave. "We're here." Deidara said. "Let's go." Sasori said and the two of them jumped off the ledge they were standing on. The two of them walked across the water and Deidara's bird flew in front of them and stopped at the boulder. Deidara held up two of his fingers and a tag on the boulder began to glow. The boulder rose up and the two of them and the bird went into the cave. Once inside the cave, they saw a hologram of their leader waiting for them. "You're late. We must get started at once."

"The jinchuuriki proved more powerful than expected." Deidara explained. His bird put Gaara on the floor and disappeared. Their leader did some hand signs and put his hands on the ground. Soon a face with a numerous amount of eyes, and an open mouth appeared. Sasori and Deidara took off their hats and watched as hands also came out of the ground. Their leader did another hand sign and said, "Now let everyone gather." More holograms appeared on the fingers of the hands and Sasori and Deidara jumped up and took their place. "All right shall we begin?" their leader asked.

Back at the Sunagakure, Baki had left the hospital and returned to the council building. A shinobi came in and said, "All of the bodies from the attack have been recovered."

"That's good."

"There's one problem. We haven't found captain Yura."

"What? That's strange."

"We think he may have been on the road during the attack."

"I could easily put together a pursuit team but without a location it won't do any good."

At the Akatsuki's hide out their leader spoke, "It will now take three days and nights. Be aware of your physical self. Zetsu have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the furthest range. Understood?" The one called Zetsu said, "I know." Kisame spoke, "Three days? Won't it take longer since we don't have Orochimaru with us?" Their leader turned to him and said, "All the more reason to get started at once." Kisame's partner Itachi Uchiha then said, "That's true."

"Indeed." Kisame remarked. "Sounds good to me." Deidara said. Suddenly, all the members of the Akatsuki put up their hands and began to concentrate. The fingers they were standing on began to glow and symbols appeared on each one, and soon a great amount of chakra began to pour out from the mouth of the face. "Sealing jutsu, nine phantom dragons!" their leader said. The chakra turned into nine dragon heads and lifted Gaara into the air.

In the dessert, team Kakashi was waiting in a cave as a sandstorm blew through. "We got this close to our target and we're just sitting here." Naruto complained. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto relax there's nothing we can do."

"I know but…" before he could say another word, Sakura said, "Just be patient."

Meanwhile at the hospital Kankuro began to wince and writhe in pain. "Kankuro." Baki said. "Incentive." A medical ninja instructed as he wiped Kankuro's arm. The other medical ninja injected a needle into his arm. "As you can see all we're able to do is ease his pain and help him rest. Our only hope is the leaf shinobi that are due to arrive tomorrow."

"That is if Kankuro survives until tomorrow and that's if they sent an expert on poisons." With every word said, Chi felt as if her heart was being shattered into a million pieces. _"Please don't die on me…I need you." _ Sae pat her friend's arm and said, "He's not going to die. He'll be fine you'll see."

"Right now there's a sandstorm blowing through the dessert making impassable. Who knows how long it'll last and how long they'll be delayed." Baki said. "If that happens then all is lost."

"I can't believe we've sunk to this. I can't believe we have to turn to the leaf for help." Chiyo said. "You must be weary my sister come we'll find a seat outside." Ebizo said and led his sister outside. Chinatsu and Sae followed them and sat with them. "Grandma you haven't slept since yesterday. You need to rest." Chi said. "Relying on the leaf is pathetic." Chiyo said and soon closed her eyes. "Uncle Ebizo why is granny Chiyo against this alliance with the leaf?" Chi asked. "She just doesn't like change Chinatsu but don't trouble yourself with your aunt's problems. Chinatsu you should get some rest too." Ebizo said. Chi leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes and let sleep over take her.

The sandstorm had finally cleared, Kakashi turned to his team and said, "Let's get going. We need to move fast so we're going to run understand?" Naruto and Sakura nodded and Naruto said, "Come on what are we waiting for!" Naruto took off running with Sakura and Kakashi at his heels. The three of them reached the entrance of the Sand Village in record time. Two guards saw them approaching and said, "Look here they come." As soon as team Kakashi came up to them the guards said, "We've been expecting you, please come this way quickly." The guards led team Kakashi to the hospital. "Please tell us what happened so far." Kakashi said as they ran. "Well you see Kankuro and his student Chinatsu went after the Kazekage's capturer themselves. Kankuro was poisoned and we haven't had much luck finding an antidote. He hasn't got much time. Chinatsu was lucky enough to not get poisoned, she just came back with some minor cuts and bruises."

"Don't give up on him I'll take a look at him." Sakura said.

Team Kakashi had finally reached the hospital and ran as quickly as they could into Kankuro's room. When Temari saw them she said, "Thank goodness you guys are finally here." The others turned to see what the commotion was all about. "Kankuro!" Naruto said as they entered the room. Chiyo turned around and when she saw Kakashi coming in, her eyes filled with anger, Chiyo began to charge at him and said, "White Fang of the Leaf damn you! Get ready to defend yourself or die!"

"Grandma stop!" Chi yelled.


	14. Safe at Last

Safe at last

Disclaimer: I own not a thing from Naruto

"Revenge at last!" Chiyo yelled as she took aim at Kakashi. Kakashi looked confused but before Chiyo had a chance to strike him, Naruto used shadow clones to block every single attack Chiyo tried to use on Kakashi. Everyone in the room was in total shock at what just happened. "Why are you trying to attack Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why'd you attack my grandmother?" Chinatsu asked. "I've waited for this White Fang, this is the day I get my vengeance on you for what you did to my son!" Kakashi put his hands up in defense and said, "No wait I'm not…" before he could finish his sentence, Ebizo put his hand up in front of Chiyo and said, "Take a closer look at the man sis, it's true there is some resemblance but the White Fang of the Leaf died years ago. You cried in frustration because that mean you would never get your revenge remember?" Chiyo took a look at Kakashi, laughed and said, "Well in that case never mind."

When things in the room got back to "normal" everyone turned their attention to Kankuro who began to writhe in pain. "Kankuro." Chi said. "Let me take a look at him." Sakura said. "Yes please do." Temari said. She turned to Kakashi and Naruto and said, "I'm going to need you guys to clear the room and give us some room." Chinatsu looked at the pink haired kunoichi in total anger who in the hell did she think she was telling everyone to clear the room if anyone deserved to stay at Kankuro's side it was her, Baki, Temari and Sae. "But…I want to stay with Kankuro he's my teacher after all." Chi protested. "You can come and see him afterwards right now I need all the room I can get to examine him. Trust me I will help him."

"But..I…" Chi was about to say she wanted to stay again but Chiyo put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on child let's go." As Chiyo and Chi left the room, Chiyo took one last look at the pink haired kunoichi before finally leaving the room to sit outside. Before Sakura could examine Kankuro the sand medical ninjas turned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a Leaf Village medical ninja."

The sand village medical ninjas looked astounded. Sakura took a flashlight out of her back pocket and went over to Kankuro. She shone the light in his eyes and then took a listen to his heart. She then took two of her fingers, stuck them in his mouth and examined his saliva. Sakura turned to the sand village medical ninjas and said, "We are definitely, dealing with a heavy metal based toxin. The kind that attacks muscle tissue and destroys the cell's integrity." When Chiyo heard her words she was greatly impressed and so were the medical ninjas. "You were able to learn all that in one look?" One asked. "May I please see his charts?" Sakura asked. "Yes of course. We were getting a breakdown of the poison. There are still some blanks." Another said as he handed her Kankuro's charts. "I know just what will happen the cardiac muscle will be weakened to the point, where it'll collapse and cease function altogether. Its doubtful that we'll be able to find an antidote."

"What are you saying? There's nothing you can do?" Temari asked. When Chi heard those words, she went back into the room and said, "Please don't let Kankuro die, if he dies I'll never be able to tell him…to tell him how much I love him and how much he means to me." Sakura took a look at the black haired kunoichi and Temari both had sorrowful looks on their faces. Sakura turned to the medical ninjas and said, "I'm going to need some things and I need them quickly. This method I'm gonna use is crude but it's the only option we have."

"Right." The medical ninjas said as they scampered away to get Sakura the things she needed.

Soon the medical ninjas returned with a table, buckets full of some kind of medicated solution and a few empty buckets. "Remove his bandages." Sakura instructed. A medical ninja did so. "All right hold him down and don't let him move. This part of the procedure isn't going to be easy." Sakura said as put her hand in the solution. "Got it." Said the medical ninjas. The medical ninjas, Chi, Temari and Baki all held Kankuro down as Sakura held a bubble of the solution in her hands. Using all the chakra she had, Sakura pushed down on the bubble and began to extract the poison from Kankuro's body. The medical ninjas looked at her in awe. "Is that the poison?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded and said, "Yes. That's it." She took the bubble and dumped it into and empty bucket. "Another." Sakura instructed. The sand medical ninjas passed her another bucket of the solution and for a second time she extracted some more poison.

Meanwhile outside, Naruto asked, "Hey Kakashi sensei?

"Hmmmm? What is it Naruto?"

"Who the heck is this White Fang of the Leaf?"

"Oh that's a tricky one, well he was…in a word…he was my father." Chiyo looked at Kakashi in shock. "You're the son of the White Fang?" Chiyo asked. "Yeah." Ebizo looked at Kakashi and said, "So that explains why you look so much like him. Kakashi laughed nervously at Ebizo's comment.

It was nearly mid-day and Sakura and the medical ninjas continued to extract poison from Kankuro's body. Each time they did it Kankuro would writhe in agony. The procedure went on until Sakura had extracted most of the poison in Kankuro's body. "I removed most of the poison. I believe that'll put him out of immediate danger." Everyone sighed a sigh of relief as Kakashi, Naruto, Chiyo and Ebizo came back into the room. Sae turned to Chi who had sunk to the floor and said, "See I told you Kankuro-sama would be fine."

"Thank goodness." Chi said. "Good job Sakura." Naruto said. "He's not completely out of the woods yet, I still need to come up with an antidote. So save me some of the poison I removed. Get an IV drip set up and change those bandages. Oh and I also need a list of all the medicinal herbs you have here."

"Right." The medical ninjas said. "Anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." Said one.

Sakura took her hair down and was about to follow the sand medical ninjas to the greenhouse to find some herbs for the antidote, when Chi stopped her and said, "Thank you for saving Kankuro."

"You're welcome." Sakura said. Before she could leave Chiyo came in the room and said, "You remind me of that slug queen Tsunade. Isn't it strange that you ended up here in our village like this?"

"Well not really, after all lady Tsunade is my teacher. It was by here orders that I came here." Chiyo looked down at her feet. "Here's the list of medicinal herbs."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said and with that left. Ebizo came up to Chiyo and said, "Keep in mind that the river of time is flowing right by us." Soon a shinobi came in and said, "Lord Baki a response from the leaf." Baki took the scroll from the shinobi and handed it to Kakashi. "It's from your hokage." Kakashi took it opened it and read it. "What's it say Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "Team Guy is on their way here." Naruto smiled and said, "All right let's got get the Akatsuki right now. There's no point in waiting."

"Okay but where will you go?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed and said, "No idea."

Kakashi turned to Baki and said, "If you don't mind me asking what have been your results in pursuing the Akatsuki?" Baki turned to him and said, "Well first Kankuro and Chinatsu went out to pursue them and you've seen what happened to Kankuro. Luckily for us Chinatsu didn't get poisoned. We haven't heard from the pursuit squad that we sent and there's another problem captain Yura one of our council's advisors went missing. We don't even know if he's alive."

"So you're saying you've lost track of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes we have." A medical ninja approached them and said, "Lord Baki Kankuro has regained consciousness."

Kankuro took a look around the room turned to Temari and said, "Temari I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Shut up. Don't be ridiculous." He turned to Chi and said, "Chi-chan I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"Kankuro don't be sorry its not your fault." Kakashi turned to Baki and asked, "Can you lead me to where Kankuro and Chinatsu had their fight with the Akatsuki. I have a very good nose for tracking."

"There's no need for that. Where are my puppets? I assume my puppets and Chi's puppets were brought back right?"

At the sand village greenhouse, Sakura was hard at work creating the antidote. "I would've never guessed that I would find a lot of medicinal herbs here at the Sand Village."

"Well we try, our soil isn't suitable for growing plants."

"That's all right there's enough I can came three doses of antidote."

Back at the hospital, Kankuro began to explain what happened to him and Chi in the desert. "One fought with us while the other carried Gaara away. We couldn't follow Gaara's scent but you can definitely track the one we fought I made sure of it. See I got his scent right here." Kankuro said and pointed to Crow's hand causing it to open revealing the scrap of cloth from Sasori's mask. "The last thing I did was, to make sure I got a scrap of his clothing. " Kakashi went over to the cloth picked it up turned to Kankuro and Chi and said, "Even though you both were defeated you both went down with a fight. Exactly what I would expect from a shinobi and kunoichi from the Sand." Kankuro winced in pain. "What's the matter Kankuro are you okay?" Chi asked. Kankuro looked in the front of him and noticed Naruto Uzumaki standing at the front of his bed, "Temari is that Naruto?"

"Yes he came all the way from the leaf village to help save Gaara."

"Hey there." Naruto said. "Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi said and a bunch of dogs were in the room. The smallest of the dogs spoke, "Eight ninja hounds at your service." Naruto face lit up when he saw the smallest dog. "Hey Pakun. You haven't change a bit."

"You haven't either."

"Hey I'm a lot taller for one thing."

"Save the reunions for later." Sae said.

"She's right. Now then I need you guys to get on this scent at once. Find out which way he went." Kakashi said and let the hounds sniff the cloth. Pakun turned to them and said, "We'll let you know if we find anything. With that the hounds disappeared.

Chiyo and Ebizo entered the room again. "Lady Chiyo Lord Ebizo I'm sorry for putting Chinatsu in danger. I was being reckless."

"Never mind that Kankuro, now there's something we need to know and only you and Chinatsu can tell us. Am I correct in thinking that the opponent you two faced was Sasori?" Chiyo asked. At the sound of his name Kankuro's and Chi's eyes filled with fear. "Come on now Chinatsu, Kankuro one of you speak up." Ebizo encouraged. "Yes Uncle Ebizo it was Sasori. He told us so himself." Kakashi looked at Chiyo who looked troubled. "Something tells me you know something lady Chiyo will you tell us?"

At the greenhouse, Sakura had finally made the antidote for Sasori's poison. The medical ninjas set out a scroll and took out a syringe to extract the poison and put it in the middle of the scroll. Sakura poured some of her antidote on the poison and the poison disappeared. "It's ready!" Sakura cried. The medical ninjas cheered and said, "That's wonderful."

Sakura returned to the hospital with a teapot full of the antidote she had created. She poured some into a teacup and helped Kankuro drink it. "There you go. Drink it all." Sakura told him. As soon as he drank it, Sakura told him he was gonna be fine and wasn't allowed to move around until the numbness passed. Baki turned to Kakashi and said, "You guys need to rest as well. You had a long day."

"But we need to find Gaara." Naruto protested. Sae who had heard his protest turned to him and said, "I know it's important to find Gaara-sama but you need your rest so you be strong, alert and ready to go. I can sense that you and Gaara made some kind of bond. Am I right?" Naruto nodded and said, "That's right but how did you know?"

"Because Naruto Uzumaki I can see it in your eyes and because I know your pain."  
"So are you like us?"

"I sort of am but I'm not a jinchuuriki if that's what you're asking I don't have a tailed beast inside of me but I do have a phoenix demon inside of me. Around here I am known as Saeyuri the phoenix of the Sunagakure, but you can call me Sae-kun. And like you I have created a bond with Gaara-sama. So I understand why you're so desperate to save him but I advise you to do as lord Baki said and get some sleep." Naruto was stunned at what this girl had just told him and for some reason he felt as if he should obey her. "All right I will." Kakashi turned to Baki and said, "Please show us where we will stay for the night."

"Yes of course please follow me." Before they left Kankuro turned to Naruto and said, "Please save my little brother."

"Don't worry I will."

As everyone was leaving, Kankuro motioned for Chi to come and sit next to him. Chi went over to the bed, climbed onto it and sat next to Kankuro. "What do you want Kankuro is something wrong?"

"Chi-chan I know I've told you this a million times already but I'm sorry. I put you in a lot of danger I should've been more careful."

"Kankuro its okay. Like I said before it wasn't your fault. We both should've been careful."

"I suppose that's true. Listen Chi correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I heard you say that you love me." Chi blushed and said, I…didn't…say…that." Kankuro laughed and said, "Your face is all red Chi-chan you're not telling me the truth. Tell me what you said and besides you promised me you wouldn't keep me waiting."

"Kankuro I love you and you mean a lot to me. If you had died today I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too." Kankuro said and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled her down and Chi rested her head on his chest and soon the two of them were fast asleep.


	15. Return of Gaara

Return of Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Naruto

**Me: Hello my lovely fans anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, but I've decided that I will stick with this one and finish it so.. **

**Kankuro: Wow really you are **

**Me: Yes I am and how rude you interrupted me .**

**Kankuro: I'm surprised you normally can't stick with just one story **

**Me: Well I will stick to my word and finish what I started and now without further interruptions from Kankuro on with the story **

When Chiyo and Ebizo returned home, Chiyo headed toward a locked cabinet. Chiyo unlocked the door and pulled out two scrolls. Ebizo turned to his sister and said, "Sis what are you planning on doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to see my grandson. After all it's been such a long time."

"But sis you don't have to do this…"  
"I'm not going to live much longer anyways so I might as well do something right for a change."

In the early hours of the morning Pakun returned to the Sunagakure and was headed to tell Kakashi that he and his hounds had found the place where Sasori and Gaara were. Once, he had found Kakashi he turned to him and said, "We've found him and Gaara's scent too."

"That's great now show me where." Kakashi said as he pulled out a map. Pakun pointed to a spot and said, "It's a bout half a mile away from here."

"Were you able to see Gaara?"

"No we weren't there was a boulder blocking the cave entrance that his scent was coming from."

"All right then, Team Guy is on their way tell them of our situation." Soon the two of them heard a loud thud. The two of them saw that Naruto had rolled out of his bed and was now lying on the floor. Naruto sat up looked around the room and when he saw Pakun he smiled and said, "Hey Pakun you're back. Did you find Gaara?" Pakun ignores his question and jumps out of the window. "Kakashi-sensei did they find him?" Naruto asks. Kakashi nods and says, "Yes and we're gonna leave immediately. "All right what are we waiting for?" Naruto says and dashes off to change clothes.

Back at the hospital, Temari and Sae were both informed that Kankuro was doing better. When they got to Kankuro's room, they found him talking to Chi. "Hello guys." Chi said. "Hello Chi-chan. How are you feeling Kankuro-sama?" Sae asks. "A little better. The numbness is starting to wear off."

"That's good thank you Chi for keeping him company." Temari said. "You're welcome Temari-san."

"So any news from the leaf village ninjas. Did those hounds find Gaara?" Kankuro asked. Temari shook her head and said, "Not yet but don't worry if I hear something I'll tell you." At that moment a male shinobi came in and said, "Lady Temari, Saeyuri please come with me lord Baki and the leaf village shinobi are outside."

"What's going on?" Temari asked. "They've found where Lord Gaara is." Sae's and Temari's faces lit up. Temari turned to Kankuro and said, "Don't worry I'll bring Gaara back."

"And so will I." Sae said. Kankuro smiled and said, "Be careful Temari and Sae-kun."

"Don't worry we will." Sae reassured him.

The two of them ran outside and saw that Team Kakashi was getting ready to head out. "We're coming too." Temari said. "Good we'll need all the help we can get." Kakashi said. "I'm so happy you're coming Sae-kun." Naruto said happily. "Hold on you two aren't going." Baki said. "But why not?" Sae asked. "You two have to stay here to protect the village."

"Protect the village from what?" Temari asked. "Invaders, if word gets out that we've lost our Kazekage then our village will be attacked for sure."

"That's completely unfair Gaara-sama is our Kazekage, Temari-san and I should be the ones to help rescue him. We're shinobi of the sand." Sae protested. "If a sand shinobi is needed then I'll be going." Said a voice form above. Everyone looked up to see Chiyo jumping down from a building. When she was in front of the group she said, "I'm going besides it's been years since I've seen my adorable grandson."

"But lady Chiyo you'll get hurt." Temari said. "Not to worry. I'll be fine."

"You come home safely granny Chiyo."

"I can't promise you I will." With that said Team Kakashi and Chiyo headed out.

Back at the hospital Kankuro and Chi were talking about Gaara. "You see Chi that's why I asked that leaf village ninja to save my little brother. He and Naruto Uzumaki understand one another. He changed my brother."

"That's amazing I never knew someone could change a person just by speaking a few words to them."

"Naruto is different somehow."

While the two of them talked, Temari and Sae along with some other ninjas were back on patrol. "Temari-san I hate this, we should be looking for Gaara not patrolling the stupid border. I mean does the council honestly think that another village will attack us? To me the chances of that happening seem highly unlikely."

"I know I'd like to be out there myself searching for my brother along with the leaf village ninjas and lady Chiyo."

As the two of them were talking Matsuri came up to them and said, "Temari sensei I don't like patrolling. If anything we should be out there looking for lord Gaara he's our Kazekage." At her words, Temari was about to say something but Sae beat her to the punch, "You shut the hell up Matsuri. You think Temari-san doesn't know that? Gaara-sama is her brother, if anyone deserves to be out there it's Temari-san but no instead she's stuck here listening to you tell her things she already knows. So shut up and get back to your post!" Matsuri looked down at her feet as she went back to her post. Then at that moment Baki made his way to where they were patrolling. "Lord Baki what can I do for you?" Temari asked. "Temari they've found Gaara, they rescued him."

"They did? Is he all right."  
"He will be. You and Saeyuri come with me to the hospital we must tell Kankuro."

Once the three of them got the hospital, they ran to Kankuro's room to tell him and Chi about the good news. "Kankuro, Chi-chan we have great news." Sae said as she entered the room. "What is it Sae-kun?" Chi asked. "The leaf village ninjas and lady Chiyo rescued Gaara. He's safe." Baki said. "What are you serious? Is he okay?" Kankuro asked. "Yes now put on your shirt and let's go." Sae said. Kankuro climbed off the bed, pulled on his shirt and followed the others.

The five of them were soon in a field and found Team Kakashi and Lady Chiyo. "Granny you're all right." Chi said when she saw her grandmother. "Yes child I'm fine but now it's time for me to set things right."

"What do you mean grandma?" Chi asked. Chiyo didn't answer her instead she placed her hands on Gaara's body. "Hey lady what are you doing to Gaara?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to him and said, "Naruto it's all right lad Chiyo is bringing Gaara back."

Chi's eyes widened for she knew the consequences of her grandmother's decision. "Damnit not enough chakra…" Chiyo mumbled. Naruto and Sae both got on their knees and sat across from Chiyo and Naruto said, "Take some of my chakra it'll be enough won't it granny?"

"And if that's not enough take some of my chakra too please granny Chiyo." Sae said. Chiyo looked at the two young ninjas who sat across and took time to admire who willing they were to save their companions life. "All right you two place your hands on mine."

"In this world of shinobi I have done so many things that were wrong, perhaps now in my final hour I can finally do something right for a change. Chinatsu my child you are becoming a great kunoichi and puppet master and I believe one day you will surpass me and your teacher Kankuro. Sae you are also becoming an accomplished kunoichi, I must ask you to take care of Gaara. He needs you as much as you need him. Don't be afraid to show him how you feel. Its okay to let others get close to you. Naruto do an old woman a favor and watch over Gaara. Become Hokage the likes of which has never been seen. Gaara understand your pain and you understand his. Sakura next time save yourself instead of a frivolous old grandma with her foot in the grave. You will become a great kunoichi and surpass your mentor. It's nice to know that young souls like yourselves will change the future."

Soon all the talking from Chiyo ceased and Gaara's eyes fluttered open. Sae's eyes lit up when he sat up to look around. "Gaara-sama. You're okay. I thought for sure we were going to lose you." Sae said as she put him in a tight embrace. "Hey there Gaara you had us all worried." Naruto said. Kankuro turned to his little brother and said, "Little brother you gave everyone in the village quite a fright."

"Would you two stop, Gaara's the Kazekage remember?" Gaara talk to me are you okay?" Temari asked. Gaara nodded tried to stand up but winced in pain. "Easy your body hasn't fully recovered from the rigamortis yet."

"Naruto thank you for saving my little brother." Kankuro said. "Hey don't thank me it was thanks to granny there, she saved Gaara's life with some kind of medical ninjutsu. She passed out but she'll awaken soon."

"No she won't." Chi said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Her granny didn't use a medical jutsu to bring Gaara back. Lady Chiyo used a reanimation jutsu." Kankuro pointed out. "Reanimation jutsu?"

"In our puppet core it was once thought that we could breathe life into puppets using a reanimation jutsu. Lady Chiyo led that project but the jutsu was banded because it was too dangerous to experiment with because it cost you, your own life. Lady Chiyo is dead." Kankuro said. At his words tears began to flow from Chi's eyes. "Naruto you are different you know, lady Chiyo wasn't the person who'd do something like this for Gaara." Temari pointed out. Naruto turned to look at Chiyo's lifeless body and said, "Just like the third."

"Lady Chiyo was an honorable shinobi." Kakashi said. Gaara stood up and was about to fall back but Sae grabbed his hand to help him keep his balance. Gaara held her hand tight, turned to everyone and said, "Everyone please say a prayer for lady Chiyo." Everyone closed their eyes and began to pray for lady Chiyo.


	16. Confessions of Love

Confessions Of Love: The Phoenix and The Tanuki

Disclaimer: Kankuro: Say it –holds kunai to throat- Me: I don't own a thing from Naruto. I don't own a thing from Naruto. Kankuro: -smirks and removes kunai away from throat- There that wasn't so bad now was it?

After Gaara was rescued, he and his siblings were given a few days off to relax and recover from the rigamortis jutsu. Gaara was greatful for this because it meant he could spend the whole day with Saeyuri and not have worry about paperwork for a while. This also meant that he would be able to confess his feelings for the girl. Something he'd been longing to do for a long time and this was the day to do it. He headed to his closet pulled out a black shirt, black pants and changed into them. Before he could head out the door to head to Sae's house. He was greeted by Kankuro who smiled when he saw him. "Good morning Gaara. What are you planning on doing on your day off?"

"I'm going to see Sae. What about you Kankuro?"

"Me? Well I was going to see Chi and hang with her. "

"I see. And where's Temari?"

"She said she was going to spend her day at the teahouse."

"I see. Say Kankuro, I have a question for you."

"What is it little brother?"

"How did you tell Chi that you well loved her?" Kankuro looked at his brother and smiled mischievously and said, "I just told her Chi I love you. And bam she was mine. Had her eating out of the palm of my hand ever since." Gaara shot his brother his infamous "stop fooling around or I'll kill you look" and said, "Kankuro if you don't stop fooling around I'll hurt you." Kankuro gulped and said, "Take it easy Gaara I was only messing with you. But all I did was say how I felt. That I loved her."

"Was that all?" Kankuro nodded and said, "Yes that's all I said to her. Why are you asking me this?"

"That's none of your concern. By the way Kankuro where did would you take a girl on a first ummm date?" Kankuro thought for a moment and said, "The oasis it's so cool there and at night you can lay down with her and look at the stars."

"Thanks for the help Kankuro." Gaara said and made his way toward the door. Kankuro stepped back and watched as his brother headed out the door. "_Good__luck__and__I__hope__she__feels__the__same._"

When Gaara got to Sae's house he found her laying on her porch, her one eye closed. Gaara figured she was either sleeping or deep in thought. Either way he walked on to the porch and sat down next to his student and waited for her to awaken. Suddenly Sae jerked up right and at the sight of him said, "Gaara-sama what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the oasis."

"The oasis? What for?"

"Ummm…well…a date…but if you rather not go…I understand." Gaara said and was about to leave when Sae grabbed him by his arm and said, "I'd love to go on a date with you." Gaara gave her a small smile as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the oasis.

Once they were at the oasis, Gaara and Sae sat down under a tree. "This place it's so much more peaceful than the village. I like it here." Sae said. "Me too." Gaara said. "So Gaara. What did you want to do here?"

"Well…we could stay here until the stars come out. Kankuro said this was the perfect place to look at the stars."

"Oh did he?" Sae said sarcastically. _"__He__probably__was__thinking__of__doing__something__Chi-chan__that__horn__dog.__" _Gaara looked at Sae and noticed the smirk that was appearing on her face and he wondered what she was thought to make that smirk appear. "What are you thinking about Sae?"

"Oh nothing important. Gaara-sama when you were taken away from the village I was worried abut you. I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again. I wouldn't know what I would've done if that had happened." This surprised the Kazekage for no one other than Kankuro and Temari had ever told him they were worried about him. _"__Does__she__really__care__about__me?__Does__she__love__me?__" _

"Sae I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Gaara there's no need to apologize. You were in danger and besides…I was worried because I…well…I." Sae wanted to tell Gaara she loved him, cared about him needed him but she couldn't bring herself to do it she wanted him to tell her those things first.

"You what?" Gaara asked trying to get Sae to tell him what was on her mind but instead she turned away from him and said, "It was nothing…." Gaara sighed and looked down at his feet and noticed there was something in the sand. "Sae look at this." Gaara said as he moved the sand to reveal what he was looking at. Sae watched in curiosity and amazement as Gaara began to uncover whatever it was that had caught his eyes. Gaara continued to move the sand until it was all gone and reveled a dessert rose. "Oh Gaara that's the prettiest flower I ever saw." Gaara picked it up and placed the rose in Sae's hair. He took a moment to admire the rose in her hair and thought that it looked beautiful. Sae reached up and touched the rose. "Arigato Gozaimasu. Gaara-sama." Gaara nodded at her and said, "You're welcome." Sae turned to look at him in his beautiful sky blue eyes and took in his face. She then reached up and touched the "Ai" symbol on his forehead and asked, "How'd you put that on your forehead?" Sae said as she touched the kanji on his forehead. "I used my sand. Would you like me to show you?" Gaara asked. Sae nodded and Gaara said, "Open your hand." Sae opened her hand and watched as Gaara used his sand and drew the kanji for love on the palm of her hand. "Wow that's amazing." Sae said as she traced the kanji with her fingertips.

Soon it had gotten dark and Gaara looked around and saw that the stars were out and just like Kankuro said the Oasis seemed to be a perfect place to watch the stars. "Sae look." Gaara said as he pointed to the stars. "Oh wow they're so pretty. I guess Kankuro was right. This is the perfect place to look at the stars."

"_All__right__Gaara.__No__more__stalling__it__'__s__time__to__tell__her__how__you__feel.__" __Gaara__thought._"Sae there's something I have to tell you." Gaara said as he turned Sae's head so that she was staring right into his eyes. "What is it Gaara?" Gaara took a deep breath and said, "Sae-kun from the moment I met you I've longed to figure you out. I longed to know why you looked so distraught and down. And since then I feel like I can understand you and you can understand me. It's something I felt with Naruto Uzumaki but I feel this feeling for you is stronger. You're always on my mind and I can't seem to get you out of my head no matter what I do. What I'm trying to tell you Sae is that I care about you. I well…I think….no I love you. I wonder if you feel the same way about me." Sae was taken aback, she didn't know how to react for here the Kazekage was pouring his heart out to her. And now here was her chance to tell him all that she had felt. "Ooh Gaara-sama. No one has ever told me they loved me before. And I feel the exact same way you do. I understand you as you do me. I care about you a lot and I don't know what I'm feeling around you but I like this feeling and I don't ever want it to go away. I love you too Gaara and I always will." Gaara pulled her chin up and looked deep into her crimson eyes. And then he kissed her. When they finally parted Sae touched her lips and said, "I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Saeyuri." Gaara got up and said, "Sae we better be going now. It's starting to get late."

"Oh all right." The two of them began to walk back to the village. As they were walking Sae felt a sharp pain run through her body and winced. "Saeyuri are you all right?" Gaara asked. "I'm fine." When they got to Sae's house Gaara hugged her and said, "Good night Sae sleep well."

"Good night Gaara. And thank you for everything."


End file.
